The Awakening of KHdudeable
by khdudeable
Summary: This is my first story. i had to reupload it but its still the same story. thanks to The Spaded Blade for reviewing it the first time. and for inspiration, anyway... if you want to know about the story just go ahead and read it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Awakening of KHdudeable**

**This is my first story so please go ahead and criticize I'm just having fun. But be warned if you do I might MIGHT just ignore it. :) **

**characters will be in italics, writers comments will be in BOLD, the story will be in normal writing. How I write will be written above the current paragraph.**

**Thoughts are marked with **_Italics_

**names will be after someone speaks unless its 2 people then it will occasional be on different lines only. The first part is mainly conversation and introductins.**

**this is my own story using MY Original character and I do take requests but they don't always get put in.**

_Name:KHdudeable_

_Nickname: K_

**yes I know that's my name but its also my YouTube and Minecraft user-name.**

_Age:16_

**Currently "K" doesn't remember anything, except that he doesn't belong there.**

_Knowledge:N00B_

_Level:30_

Chapter 1: spawning, and Cupa

**K POV**

_where am I_I looked around and saw nothing but a few trees and a beach.

"You don't belong here"?

"Who's there?" I shouted

"I said WHO"S THERE!" I repeated

I heard a small rustle coming from a nearby tree. I noticed a 15 year old girl who was wearing a green hoodie and a short green skirt that seemed to barely reach past the hoodie, as well as green knee high socks and brown gloves.

"Hello?" I said becoming slightly scared

"Where did you come from?"?

I started to calm down and asked calmly

"Whats you name?"

She replied slowly

"C-cupa"

well at least now I knew who she was.

"I'm KHdudeable but you can call me K" I responded

I slowly started to walk towards where Cupa was.

"Stay Back!" Cupa shouted beginning to walk away

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worried

"Do you know what I am?"

"Your a girl." I said entirely oblivious

"Thanks... but I'm a... a creeper."

"So... you stalk people?"

"Sort of, when people get to close I blow up like TNT" Cupa started to cry

"oh how close do they need to be?"

"its usually 3 feet but sometimes 5, and rarely ever are there creepers that don't explode."

_Well I feel bad for her_ "Well were 3 feet away right now."

"Oh but I couldn't be that lucky."

"what do you mean?"

"umm (Blushes slightly) nothing"

"Why are you blushing?" I say starting to smile

(Blushes harder making her face cherry red)"huh? oh... uh its nothing." Cupa says quickly while starting to walk away

"What do you like me?" I joke teasingly following her

"What no that would be ridiculous! I just met you!" Cupa says a bit to quick.

"Oh so you do..." I say starting to blush myself

"well if it make you feel I kinda like you too."

/well that does make me feel better/ Cupa thought to herself

"So you know anywhere I could stay?"

"sorry but I don't. Everyone builds there house."

"what is this place anyway?"

"You dont know!"

"No"

"Its Minecraftia"

"WHAT!"

"its Minecraftia"

"YAHOO I'm in Minecraft!"

"You mean Minecraftia, right"

"Huh... oh ya. Hey could you show me where a forest is?"

"Umm, sure." Cupa says with a smile

Cupa starts walking off and I follow her. It was about midday when we got there

and I started punching trees and soon had 64 logs.

"Hey Cupa do you know how to craft? I could use some help." I ask politely

"Um sort of. You just think of what you want and if you have the materials then it should be made..."

"Thanks Cupa" I say while hugging her"

(Cupa begins to blush intensely)

I then proceed to build my house by using planks and doors.

"Hey Cupa I forgot to ask do you have anywhere to stay? If not you could stay with me."

"no I don't... thanks K, I get lonely easily."

"No problem where would you like to sleep?"

"in you room..." she says quietly

"Sure" I respond surprised but slightly happy

I continue building my house which by sundown was a mansion basically it had 7 rooms and a working kitchen and bathroom. I then place my bed down in my room which was rather big.

"where would you like me to put your bed Cupa."

"Next to yours" Cupa says Blushing

"alright"

I placed her bed down and since it was dark out already I laid down in my bed.

"hey K is it alright to ask you to hold me tonight?" she asks innocently

"um... sure" I say trying not to blush.

She then surprised me by taking off her hoodie and her skirt and laid down in her underwear which were green as well.

I then did as she asked and held her until I fell asleep and had the best sleep of my life and woke up to Cupa laying down next to me and hugging me and it seemed like she was cold so I pulled her closer and wrapped my blanket around us and put hers on top of that. It was still early so I just laid there until she woke up an hour later, which was sad cause she looked so cute when she was asleep. She woke up and looked at me confused and then remembered me and jumped onto me and gave me a GIANT hug.

"Cant... breath... cupa... too... tight."

she then released me and did something that surprised me even more... she kissed me on the lips... and I liked it, and I kissed her back, it was heaven or I should say Aether on earth. We stayed in that position her on my lap with us hugging and kissing for what felt like hours but then I remembered that she was only in her underwear so I pulled a blanket over us to prevent her from getting a cold. And she pulled away then blushing and I had to of looked pretty sad for what she said after that.

"Did you like that?" she said in the cutest voice possible

I responded only with a shake of my head entirely speechless

"do you like me?" she asked shyly

I then gave her a quick kiss and fell back onto the bed with her on top of me hugging.

"Of course, why even ask?"

"because everyone tries to kill me when they see me."

"that's just because there jealous of you"

"Why?"

"Because of how cute you are" I say smiling.

She then got dressed and we downstairs to where my kitchen was and I went out to get us some beef and came back to cook it up but when I came back she wasn't inside and when I called her name she didn't answer and then I saw a note on my door.

[If you want Cupa back then come to the village at midnight tonight]

I was entirely confused I had just gotten there the day before and no one should even know I was there or who Cupa even was!?

**End of chapter one... what will happen to Cupa will K be able to find her? Check in on the story in about a week or 2 and a might have the next chapter done... please review even if it criticizes my work its the first story and I'm not that good so all the help is great but if you are just insulting my work than ill block you! :) kay see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Awakening of Khdudeable**

** YAH! Its back up and im still rollin! Thanks to The Spaded Blade im actually getting some reviews, which is what keeps me going. The more reviews the more chapters ill post! Anyway the chapter will begin an hour from when hes going to get cupa at the village. I will accept OC's but i might not put them in. Depends on how lazy i am.**

Chapter 2 rescue and upgrade

**khdudeable POV**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me i was running on fumes by now and minecraft-ly speaking i should be on 1/2 a hunger bar but theres a lot different about this version of minecraf but hey who am i to question notch.

_Im nearly there, just hang on a bit longer cupa!_

I was a couple blocks awway from the village when i realized that noone was there and the only light was inside the library. So me being entirely oblivious and slightly nauseous went towards the... BLACKSMITH!

**Yep bet you thought i meant library, nope hes hungry so why not a blacksmith?**

And i checked around to notice that the chest there is old but not locked luckily and opened it to find its 1/2 filled with bread the other half was diamonds sadly no butter ingots...

"must be my lucky day" i silently whispered to myself, i then went to the library after stuffing my face with bread which was slightly moldy but i was starving and it was an edible mold so i just went ahead and ate that too. When got to the library i was surprised to see that there was cupa in a chair tied up in a very uncomfortable position. She was luckily sleeping somehow, so i took the opportunity to untie her you sick minded reders! Whats that nose it sounds like 4 walls being broken at once, meh probably nothing. Once i untied her i picked her up bride style and carried her out and i also dropped a few diamonds on the way out. I then started walking back to my house. But then i heard glass shatter and turned around to see a witch threw a potion at me and luckily it missed. I didnt want to find out how many potions that person had so i jus started running as fast as i could with cupa in my arms back to my house.

_Wow that was a long and tiring run. _I thought as cupa began to wake up. She then started to cry as she thought she was still tied up.

"why are you crying?" i whispered slowly into her ear

"i thought i was tied up in a witchs lair" she said surprised.

"you were, but i saved you"

she then responded by turning around and started kissing me repeatedly. It surprised me and i just stood there smiling like "Jack the killer". I then picked her up and put her on a couch i had got from a dungeon on my way back from collecting beef the other day. She then laid down and curled into a ball while i went to make us a feast that was better than a kings, when i was done we ate until are shirts popped... okay not really i made us enough food too be full and then some but it was still really good. We then cleaned up and i went to make a bathtub and shower which was rather easy and once i was done i asked cupa if she wanted to take the first bath or not. She didnt so i went ahead and took one, it was heated by a lava source and it was rather good, barely steaming. And when i got out cupa was getting ready for bed so went ahead and dried off to get ready for bed. I then did something that even surprised me, i grabbed cupa before she had the chance to get fully into her pajamas and pulled her into the bed with me, she at first was shocked but then just curled on up to me and fell asleep along with me with the feeling of safety in our hearts and digesting butterflies in our stomach. I then woke up to the smell of something incredibly delicious and wnet down stairs to see cupa cooking breakfast in nothing but her knee high socks and creeper jacket wich wasnt zipped up. Amd i had one thought on my mind...

_How did cupa know how to cook?!_

"whatcha makin cupa? Smells nearly as divine as you." i said entirely too casually

"im making some eggs and porkchops long with some potatoes and bread" she said as she walked over too me and hugged me. Which i was starting ot get used to and then i picked her up in a hug and kissed her. She then quickly ran back to the stove when i put her down and served breakfast. It looked like it had come from the aether itself

"this tastes better than it smells and looks! Wow if i knew you could cook this well cupa i would have made you cook us food since we met!" I said enthuthiastically she then blushed a deep crimson red. "Umm... thanks." she said shyly

"Cupa you dont have to act so shyly around me were dating now... right?"

"yah, we are i guess, but im still just shocked about what happened last night."

"oh... i would be too."

**what will happen next?**

**If you have an OC i will try and put them in if i can, but if i cant i will try to send at least an apology message but stick with whats happening in the story.**

**If you want to have a specific thing happen with the character i could try to do it, but if you want k and cupa to break up then sorry but i wont do that**

**but he could date multiple people maybe.**

**Agan thanks to The Spaded Blade for reviewing go check out their account they have som pretty awesome stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Desmond**

**hello once again my loyal readers...**

**time for chapter 3, wow 2 chapters in 2 days thats more than ive ever written well this character introduces a new OC who as you might have guessed is Desmond...**

**well this chapter is really just about them metting her and what not.**

K's POV

I woke up to the sound of a block drop that sort of "plop" sound i looked around and didnt see anything so i just went down stairs to see cupa cooking again it was the same as last time, its been a few days since i had to save her from the witch but she still had nightmares about it.

"Hey k were running low on food, you wanna go hunting?" cupa asked quietly

"sure, you wanna come?" I replied

"YES!" she replied very eagerly

_Good i can finally teach her how to hunt_

so we ate dinner and it was still divine we finished about half an hour later, and then proceeded to get ready for the hunt, but what they didnt know was that they were being watched.

They quickly left but didnt lock the doors since no one ever came, they soon got to their hunting grounds and got ready for a day of hunting...

Desmonds POV

_Finaly they left time to get some food_

desmond quickly rushed inside and searched the house for what few bits of food they had, she then ate them up greedily and sighed in content

"Been a while since i was this full"

she then quickly got up and went to lay down since she was feeling lathargic from the food when she went upstairs she found 1 king size bed and fell down on it hugging a pillow while imagining it was Levi (from SnK)

**This is ****kallistarockz OC not mine i personally dont know who Levi is but Desmond was a good character.**

K's POV

"well that was pretty fun cupa eh?

"yah i guess it was."

"well we atleast got us enough food to eat for months."

we soon arived back home and it was getting late so i was looking forward to taking a hot shower and then falling into my bed.

_Didnt we close our cupboards when we left?_

"hey cupa didnt we close our cupboards before we went hunting?"

"um yah, we did whyyyy" she said as she entered the kitchen

"im going to go check upstairs youcheck to see what they took, kay cupa?"

"kay"

I then went upstairs slowly drawing my sword and checked around but didnt find anything until i came upon my room, I slowly opened the door to see a 12 year old girl with goldish brown hair sleeping in my bed... i then went in to wake her up 'gently'

_WHAT ARE YOU F*#&$^# ( DOING IN MY BED!?_

is what i wanted to say but i could nt do that so i just siad

"Hey could you get out of my bed?" I asked while shaking her awake

She then woke up and grabbed my arm while flipping me over and putting a knife to my throat... and then I just snapped, i grabbed the hand with the blade tilted it so it was pointing to her instead of me and threw her across the room while screaming in my head

_what the heck am i doing shes 12 years old and i just nearly killed her!?_

But my body was moving of its own accord and proceeded to try and knock her out but before I could do that she threw the dagger at me and went hilt deep into my chest where my heart would be, and i just stood there staring at it with a puzzled look on my face I then pulled it out and just stared at it.

"well thats some good aim but it doesnt seem to harm anyone that much" I said entirely calm i then just threw it through the floor, which must of surprised her a bit because she seemed more tense by just the slghtest but otherwise she was still entirely emtionless which was very unnerving since she was thrown across the room.

"Hey K whats that noise? Everything okay? They only stole some food?" cupa said which apparently shocked this girl a bit and she basically flew down stairs while still being entirely calm but somehow I was able to catch up and before she was able to attack cupa I was able to grab her and knock her unconscious which was surprisingly difficult since I had to deprive her of oxygen but she somehow held herbreath for about and hour and a half, but i then put her in a spare room which had a new bed and small basket of food. And me and cupa went back into our rooms and went to bed and barely slept after that.

MORNING

we woke up to a smashing sound and i went to see what it was and found that the little girl had ripped the door off its hinges and was calmly walking downstairs.

"whats your name?" i asked her curiously

"Desmond why?" she responded calmly

"Cause you came ito our house and stole our food and slept in our bed and attacked us!" i nearly yelled

"Well i was hungry."

"AND! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED!... if you had we would of given you food and a place to live."

"well then would you allow me to stay so i can take your food and a bed you little..."

"YES" i said quickly cutting her off

"okay" she said walking downstairs

"But cupa's the one that cooks, and you'll have to at least try it." i added quickly

"So she's living with you now... well why dont you introduce that little #&$&# so i can see her." she said somehow calm

"if you want to see cupa then you'll have to ask politely"

"fine, can i PLEASE see that little *%&#?"

"NO!, and youll see her when she cooks."

"okay."

i then went up stairs to tell cupa we have a new member of the house, which she responded with a smile and then got ready to make breakfast.

**What will happen next?**

**Thanks to The spaded blade and Kallistarocks for reviewing, and to kallistarocks for the OC! I am still accepting OC's and i might not put them in but if there worthy i will...**

**and this is getting a tad bit harder since my glasses broke and im having to use an eyepatch... but hey its fun to write and see all the happy faces... then again those are in my head meh whateva.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:"Explanations"

**Kallistarockz helped alot with this chapter, just a shoutout really.**

**If you're interested in having one of your OC's just leave a review with you OC's characters description.**

Me and Cupa went downstairs to cook breakfast as we had recently gotten a new Houseguest... Desmond. No,not Desmond the moon bear, because he's on the FREAKING MOON! Anyway we went downstairs so Cupa could make us another delicious breakfast. When we got down Cupa got everything out and started cooking.

She cooked some porkchops as we waited for the breakfast to be finished. When it was done, she offered some to Desmond who, apparently, had to bite her fist to prevent stuff from happening.

"No thanks." She responded coldly. "I'll rather have an apple. You two can have this."

"O… Okay." Cupa said, weirded out by the fact. Wasn't Desmond the girl who ate some of the steak we had yesterday? Her taste probably varies.

"So..." I started. "Why were you hugging that pillow? Is there a specifical reason why or..."

"Tch. Why would I tell you? You would laugh like the rest of those I met." She hissed. "But due to the lack of care, I'll tell you anyways. And don't interrupt me." We both stared at her as she cleared her throat then ate another bite of the apple she was holding.

"So, as you see, I like imagining it's Levi. You don't know about him, do you?" We shook our heads as she facepalmed.

"He's from an universe different from ours. I'll explain the universes thing later. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I'll draw him later. So I imagined Levi and now he's my boyfriend or something, When we talked in my mind. But somehow only i can see him. He's over there right now." Desmond explained

"Maybe you can see through the fabric of space?" I suggested jokingly, and Desmond took me seriously, which I somehow could tell even though she was entirely emotionless and calm. "Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged. "Now, can I ask something? Can I ask you honestly here? Answer truthfully if you can." She asked "Alright." me and Cupa responded in unison..

"Okay. So you, K, might think Cupa or some other mob talker girls are hot and cute." She started. "And you, Cupa, might find K cute or hot. But the question is, _have you ever seen Levi shirtless?_ Yeah, that could be put as the true definition of hot. If he was in this universe physically, that hot would be burning down half of this forest." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Really?" Cupa asked innocently. Desmond nodded.

"Yeah, And he's an awesome fighter, too. If you were to see him fight, you'd die. He has this gear and it makes him super fast."

"Probably doesn't help with his teamwork if he's so fast." I stated. Desmond shrugged.

"Oh, no. He's very helpful. He saved his team more than once. He's so badass. If you were to see him, you wouldn't need to ask me why I love him. Okay, maybe he doesn't have much emotions, but that doesn't mean he is not epic." "So he's like one of those strong silent types of anime style people?" I asked. She nodded.

"You got that right." "Okay, well then, how do you know so much about him if you're imagining him?" Cupa asked slowly- The young brunette threw her head back.

"Didn't I say, _I talked to him? Through my mind? _Yeah, that's how."

"Ohh…" Cupa sighed.

"So, his last name is french. Don't misspell it. Horrible stuff will happen if you do."

"What, you'll kill us?" I asked sarcastically. She glanced towards me.

"Well, I _might. _But just what tells you he's not going to teleport into this universe and kick your ass?" She asked in the same sarcastic tone.

"What is his last name, anyway?" The golden-orange haired creeper girl whispered to me. Desmond snapped her head up and responded to the question.

"His last name is Rivaille. _Don't. Misspell. It._" She hissed, stopping a second before the last three words.

"Okay then... well cupa could you make us a snack? We've been talking for hours." I asked Cupa politely

"Sure." Cupa replied with a smile. She then proceeded to make us sandwhiches

**Yes I know sandwhiches... It's kind of cliche' but hey its my story!**

When she was done making sandwhiches me and cupa ate our steak, porkchop, chicken, and potatoe sandwhich, it was the closest to a normal sandwhich we could get, and Desmond ate her apples. "So you going to continue?" I asked Desmond

"Nope..." She responded 'teasingly' while keeping a calm look...

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT!" I shouted,

"Do what" Desmond asked still entirely calm

"how do you stay calm 100% of the day" I replied

"What do you mean?" Desmond said.

**What will happen next time? Tune in... in a few days? Maybe? To find out!**

**Yes chapter 4 is out!**

**Thanks to Kallistarockz for helping me write this since its mainly her character talking and also for my grammer... BUT HEY! The chapter is out and OC's are still available.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Mistakes"

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter five of "The awakening of KHdudeable"**

It was a normal, cloudy day in the blocky land of ours. The sun was hidden by the dark clouds which looked like they were about to rain. Breakfast that Cupa made was already eaten, but we were still at the table. Sitting in pure silence, I awaited for Desmond's reply to my question.

"I mean, how do you always have that look?" I asked her once again. She shrugged and adjusted her black, jaguar print hoodie, over her shirt with a lion's face on it. She sure does love wild cats, doesn't she?

"Oh, I'm like this because I'm afraid I'll be a burden." She replied. "When I was younger, my parents- Or my mom, I don't know- Told me to cut it off with my depression. I'm in a new school, they said. The trauma is over, they said. She didn't really understand what was happening, did she?" She stopped a bit to look at me and covered up her chest with her hoodie. "So, I didn't really care about it for a few months after. I was constantly making immature jokes, followed by my annoying laugh. She told me that those jokes are horrible, so I once again decided to shut up. And here I am! Completely emotionless."

"But I asked _how._" I remarked. She shrugged and continued explaining. "Well, I am afraid that Levi will leave like the rest of those bastards I knew… From the past school. I'm afraid that he'll betray me if I become too annoying. That's my only fear. Happy now?"

I just looked at her, shocked. Cupa turned to look, too, as Desmond started once again. "And also, I try to keep my anger. I try to hold it. I mean, what if he thinks I'm a crazy bitch just like Scout? There are limits to everything, I try to limit my anger. For example, I might seem normal to you now. Once I can't hold it anymore? You're done. Whoever reaches that point will either try harder to hurt me, _once again failing, _or never talk to me again. If they fail, they won't _dare _to hurt me. They won't even think about me! They'll live in constant fear of what I'm able to do. They'll fear me. They smash my confidence with words. I smash their face with a dictionary. That's how stuff works! Hit me, you'll get it back thirteen times much worse."

"Woah… I can see why you hide your anger." Cupa shivered. Desmond snapped her head towards the poor creeper girl. Her eyes had a red shine. It only gave Cupa one more reason not to mess with this girl. "It wasn't an insult! It wasn't an insult!" She tried to defend herself from the glanced back at me. "I gotta go mine." I said, walking out as she shrugged yet again. I started walking towards the mines, with my pickaxe over my shoulder. All the way I stared back at the house. Then I noticed the mine entrance and walked in, clutching my diamond pick.

**Meanwhile, at the house.**

Cupa awkwardly stared at the girl. Desmond flipped her hair back, all while staring at the girl. "So Desmond." She started. "How's your boyfriend, Ravioli?" The younger girl's head turned, the red shine once again visible. Her irises were strangely shrunk, and she was obviously biting her tongue. "What? His last name is too hard to pronounce. And his first name too. Don't get too angry about that."

Suddenly, she remembered how serious Desmond was when she told them not to misspell his name. She was actually frightening now. Well, when wasn't she? Desmond Scarredsong is one of the scariest people she, Cupa the creeper, has ever met. Her blank, emotionless stare seemed shocked. And it was really giving Cupa that eerie feeling. Desmond didn't say anything. She just stared at Cupa. The silence was making the creeper girl's stomach churn. _She's _supposed to be the creeper and yet this teen is creepier?

"_Cupa._ You don't have to be french or italian to spell his last name correctly."

"But… Why should I spell it correctly? I don't even know him or what can he do-"

She was cut off by the chair getting thrown back and Desmond kicking her in the crotch.

"Learn some respect. I don't care if you don't know him. _You should respect him._" She said coldly once again as Cupa teared up. "How would you feel if someone called you Kyuupah? Or Cuntupa?"

"It… Wouldn't be nice?"

"That's right. You should know how other people feel. _Who do you think you are?_" She asked. "Oh, I remember. You're the creeper princess. The whole world revolves around you. How about you take that ego and stick it up your ass?"

With that, Scarredsong slammed the creeper girl into the wall. She threw Cupa across the room. But before she could land, the brunette swiftly kicked her once again. And again. By the time she finished, Cupa was battered and bloody.

Scarredsong, or shortly Scarred, could imagine her friend. He would be impressed by this, no doubt. He would be silently smirking at her, seeing how she managed to be so swift while this young.

"Are you proud of me?" She whispered. Cupa looked up to see Scarred staring at the corner of the room. The silence was broken by another voice. "Yes."

Cupa fainted as Desmond ran towards the corner. She could see a guy next to her. How?

**Back to K**

I headed deep into the cave to try and find some valuables and maybe some extra coal. I was running low on coal as it was and as I was turning the corner to see if there was anything good or if I had come to the end already, I saw a slight shimmer coming from the corner of my eye. I looked to see a redstone torch and I thought that was unusual but went to get it anyway. When I picked it up I heard a whispery voice saying that it wasn't my time yet, it sounded cold and dead. But when I looked, it was gone, so i went back to the shimmering gem i saw. It appeared to be a greenish gem of sorts but I had never seen it before so i went ahead and mined it…

"YOU HAVE 3 WISHES MORTAL!" A booming voice said

"What?"

"Huh? Seriously, do i seriously have to repeat myself every freaking time?!" That same voice said but not as loud. "You have three wishes! Just pick some wishes! Or take it home, I don't care. Just tell that you heard a mysterious voice!"

"Hm, okay?"

I walked away, carefree, as the voice sighed once again. I didn't really care who it was at this point. I walked towards my home, expecting to be greeted by a smiling Cupa and… Well… Desmond without any blood or scars on her hands. Was that too much to expect? While I was walking home, I decided to walk a bit through the jungle since it was getting dark and i didn't want any surprises by creepers. I saw a cat on my way there. It was already tamed so I was confused at first but I decided to take it home anyways. But I would have to make it not scare Cupa, or at least try not to. I picked the feline up and wrapped my jacket around it to make it warmer. After some walking, I finally saw my house. It was normal like always. On the outside, I mean. When i walked in, I didn't expect them to be all huggy and best friends, but this… This was chaos. Cupa was lying on the floor battered and bleeding and Desmond was standing there staring into nothing. Then I just lost it, I felt something in me just snap and a rush. Adrenaline hit me and I felt like that first night with Desmond again. She shrugged at the door opening, and ran into the room, instantly locking it. I thought it was nothing at all, but then I realized that it was our weapon room. Desmond got Cupa like this, what was she gonna do to me? I just started banging on the door, trying to get her to open it, even though I knew it was useless. They were iron doors reinforced with diamond and obsidian. Almost impossible to break.

"Forgive me if I annoy you, Levi." She whispered once again, grabbing all the weapons she could find. I could hear the clanging of the swords and arrows against the cold floor. I then realized once again that she was getting the finest tools I had put up higher and farther in the back so they wouldn't be used regularly and only in emergencies so I just decided to charge back to where Cupa was and try to get her patched up. Before I could do so, She jumped at me with blades out. The poor creeper girl was still bleeding, but I had no time to mourn.

I grabbed her by the shirt, but she stabbed my arm and jumped down, the same red gleam shining in her eyes. No, not only the gleam. Her eyes were darker. I tried to grab her, but a kick stopped me. It wasn't from her or Cupa, out of pure air.

"Thank you." She said, and proceeded to fight me. When she was able to get near me I tried to block but she just slashed my hand of at the joint. It didn't hurt which I thought was strange until I remembered the first time we fought. Then something stranger happened, it regenerated. Desmond's eyes widened as she wildly slashed at me. Cupa got up to see what's happening. While I was looking at her, Desmond pushed me down and jumped at me with blades aimed, when she was about to land Cupa just exploded… And i mean LITERALLY EXPLODED like TNT. I wasn't hurt because of that strange thing happening but Desmond was on the other side of the room against the wall. Then, Cupa screamed in pure agony with a shadow behind her slashing at her back. "Desmond was right about respect. You should learn it." He muttered. I looked at the chaos. I took a little while. Then i just charged right at him and tackled him like a football player but with about hundred times more force and then punched him senseless. However, the shadow disappeared, and it appeared to be Cupa. He was standing right besides Desmond.

"_Nice one, Levi._"

"_You're welcome. And don't let your guard down like that anymore, okay? You almost died._"

I heard only those things, then fell down. When I woke up Desmond was gone and Cupa was under me knocked out and looked like her wounds had healed slightly allowing no more blood loss, but I still took her up to our little medic room. Right there, I saw the two from yesterday. The shadow guy, apparently Desmond's boyfriend, was trying to patch Desmond's wounds up. He was from an era where people were injured and killed everyday, so he wasn't bad at it.

"Thank you." She silently muttered, a small smile flashing on her lips.

"You're welcome." He said. "And don't run straight like that anymore, do a zigzag pattern. Don't get yourself killed."

"Hey, since you're so good with patching, do you think you could help Cupa before she dies?" I asked quickly. He turned towards us, handing Desmond the bandages. "And just _why _would I do that." "Because Desmond attacked HER! i just came home to Cupa bleeding to death and snapped, and so i attacked, yes, but that was so that Cupa wouldn't get hurt anymore! Then Desmond locked herself in a room so I went down to help Cupa and she attacked me." I explained threateningly. He managed to hold the same look on his face.

"It still doesn't give me a good reason." He harshly responded.

"Well, why don't you help before i lose it again and KILL YOU BOTH?" I shrieked.

"OR YOU COULD USE A FREAKING WISH! OR HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME?!" i heard that booming voice once more.

"So that gives you a reason _not _to ask me for help." He added. "As I can see, you aren't a twelve year old, only Cupa is a girl, and you didn't have a rough past. You have all the rights to shut the hell up before I make you."

"No, I don't have a rough past, because i don't have a past!, I just ended up here out of nowhere and didn't know anything about me really i know basic stuff like i don't belong here this is based of a game called "Minecraft" in my world and my own info!"

"That is better than getting called a fat, ugly bitch at age seven." He replied as this started to turn into an argument. "You didn't get hit with a rock, or betrayed. Look. You have a girl, a home, and a person to support you. She? She was bullied, had her confidence smashed, and has disorders. She doesn't feel alright about snapping like you, she bites her tongue. Talk back now, will you?"

"I dont feel good about snapping, i just do when my friends are hurt! And she has a home or at least a house to live in I'm allowing her to live her! or at least allowed her to until she nearly killed Cupa!"

"She has a house now," He hissed at me, while Desmond just wondered what's happening. "But didn't you think about her past? _She was insulted by her own relatives. _Does that sound like a home, or a house? She had to keep silent when crying herself to sleep, because _she was not allowed to. _Think. I'll give you a minute to do so before I shove a knife up your sorry little ass. Alright, brat?"

"That doesn't even sound like a house, that sounds like a prison! Whatever, I wish Cupa would be fully healed and back in perfect health." I responded

"Whatever? Tch. How ignorant can you get?" He growled as Cupa was healed.

"If you think i'm ignorant, you should try talking to yourself! So she had a rough past, but that still doesn't give her the right to attack people at random!"

"I could say the same to you. Listen to yourself, brat. At random? Her tongue was bleeding due to how hard she bit herself. She tried to control it. if you want someone who attacks at random, you always have yourself."

"I attacked to protect Cupa! I would DIE to protect her! But when i snap i can die i regenerate somehow and i don't feel pain, plus I have strength and speed."

"You want to protect that little cunt? Hah, lost cause. She'll die a premature death no matter how you try. She'd die anyway if you didn't pull that gem out of your ass. You know, I give as many f-ks about that as you give f-ks about this girl. _None, you ignorant shit._" He raised his voice. "By the way? You just met that pile of shit a few days ago. So? Why'd you die to protect her? Oh, wait, no need to answer. You're too ignorant."

I was at the edge of snapping. Finally, I did. I ran straight at him. He simply avoided me, then ran in a zig-zag pattern he talked about. I was met by a stab. Then, I blacked out.

**END**

**Kallista: I wrote some of this. Oh, yay. Sorry for my OC being a goddamn Mary sue. **

**khdudeable: wait what… how did you get in the author zone!... oh yah you helped big time writing it…**

**What will happen? did K actually die? tune in next time to find out!**

**yah another chapter another day, kallistarockz helped a HUGE amount with this chapter and i mean bigger than when minecraft had its official release or even when computers came out… okay maybe not That big but she stilled helped with most of it, if you want more info about her OC desmond check out her page and Levi just google "Levi from Snk" to find out more**

**OC's are still being accepted but i might not be able to put them in since i am starting to get further into story land and further out of reality… i need to play minecraft**

**GLASSES ARE FIXED YES! i can see clearly now the rain has gone! ohh wait theres no rain…**

**anyway extra long chapter do to good fans and friends**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: "Faint"

**KHdudeable: Well time to start writing the story… wait which one is this?**

**Kallista: The story from yesterday. And yeah. *Poker face***

**khdudeable: Ahh! How did you get here?**

**Kallista: ...I'm writing the story. A part of it. I'm helping or something.**

**khdudeable: Oh yeah! *Remembering***

**Kallista: So yeah. Enjoy the story you guys! I apologize for Desmond being a huuuuuuuge Mary sue, it's not my fault! **

**Desmond: Yes it is. You gave me that angsty backstory!**

**Kallista: You're not supposed to be here. Shut the hell up and go back to talking with your-**

**KHdudeable: Let's just start this.**

I woke up to see a bright light and hear a booming voice that sounded strangely familiar, wait Deja vu I remember this happening

"Hey genie dude,i know already. Three wishes."

"What do you mean, I told you that already? I was just saying 'look out theres a cree-"

*BOOM* What the heck was that!" I yelled

"-per behind you… Oh, looks like it already blew up…"

"Wait, where are we? We were just at the house and Levi somehow broke the logic of our universe and killed me… Or did he? Aaaanyway, let's head back to my house."

"Sure…"

**Back at the house**

"Well, what should we do?" Cupa asked the brunette, who was too occupied by something. No answer. "Desmond, good morning! It's me, Cupa! What. Should. We. Do?" She repeated. Desmond snapped her head back to look at the creeper girl. "Shut the hell up, you." The teen hissed. "Can't you see, I'm doing something."

"No. I can't! You're staring into nothing!" Cupa replied.

Just then, K walked into the door and the two froze… Not literally, they just stopped moving and turned to look at him, and then they started to move. Or in other words,Cupa ran over to him and gave him another one of her bone crusher hugs.

"Cupa… I can't… breath." I stuttered out

"Sorry." She said with a look of sadness on her face

"Hey you two, could you, maybe, shut up?" Desmond growled at us. "I can't hear my own thoughts. And I need to hear them when talking to-" Cupa cut her off. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE TALKING TO HIM AGAIN!"

"No big surprise." She hissed. "Why do you think I was staring into the wall?"

All out of sudden, we heard a silent mewl. "AHHH!" Cupa screamed

"What, I found the cat on my way back. I can't exactly let him stay out in the wild all by himself." I explained as Desmond took the cat who, apparently, enjoyed her presence. Was it due to her shirt? I don't really know.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! DESMOND, KILL THAT HELLISH BEING! CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND, THROW THE CAT, ANYTHING!" Cupa shrieked and screamed. "JUST GET IT AWAY!" The young girl didn't really enjoy Cupa yelling at the cat. But she just ignored her and said. "I'm going to name him Twix."

"Who said you got to name him? I found him!" I exclaimed with a lot of emphasis on It. Desmond shrugged. "Seems like your girlfriend Cupa doesn't like him. That might lead to you leaving him. After all, out of you two, I like cats the most. Plus? I myself have some traits of a cat. I get to name him. Therefore, he's Twix." She retorted.

"What do you mean, traits of a cat?" I asked curiously as Cupa screamed even louder. She facepalmed. "Do I really have to explain everything?"

"I never said you have to explain, I was just wondering… But you do live in my house, so yeah, you do." I remarked with a smirk. Desmond gave us two the closest to a smirk and responded in the same tone. "You didn't say how long it needed to be. So I'll tell it this way. I'm lazy, stealthy, and I don't really get owned by anyone. You can't make a cat do something it doesn't want, you can't make _me _either. There you go."

"Okay, and I really just wanted a list anyway, so that was good."

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted a list before you wanted an explanation about Levi and the respawn place?"

"Cause, like you said you can't make a cat do anything, and you're a cat."

"I'd decide if I wanted to make a list."

"Well than why didn't you?"

"Because you didn't ask me to."

"Okay…"

"SO BASICALLY!" Her voice got louder. "What do you want to do now K's here, Cupa? You were bored, you said."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's getting late, so how about I make dinner?" She said nervously. Desmond glanced at her. For her, dinner was boring. "Well." She started. "If you need me, I'll be drawing pictures. With Twix. I won't let him near Cupa." The brunette paused a bit then looked at the creeper girl who had a thankful look on her face. She continued. "It's not for _your _safety, but for Twix's. You mean _absolutely nothing _to me."

"Wow, I think you're going soft Desmond." I said teasingly. She turned her head to me with the red shine I saw. "Going soft? Well, Princess, do you want me to fix that for you? Maybe I can pierce your stomach, beat the shit out of you two, and then we can invite Levi and have a nice tea party?" She asked sarcastically. "Know what? We'll invite Endora. And the skeleton! Let's all have fuuuuuun! Let's get f**king drunk, so I don't look soft to you, Princess! In fact, let's go now! The night has just started! Time to party! Let's have a goddamn orgy!"

I just started laughing my head off at how mad she had gotten. She just continued, putting Twix down and pointing her sword at me. "And how about we just die now and have an orgy in hell, huh? Maybe we can drink the lava! Sure, it'll burn our intestines and it'll be painful but WHO CARES!" Then all of sudden, she got serious and slashed at my arm, leaving a scar. "Call me soft once again, and watch Cupa die."

"Okay, okay! I was just teasing! Sheesh, you don't have to take me so seriously all the time!" I yelled, covering my scar. She picked up a pencil and some papers then sat down to draw. It took her a few minutes. Right after she finished, me and the creeper girl ran to see what she was drawing. She glared at both of us and pushed us lightly with her two swords. We didn't want to get hurt so we backed away a bit but i was still able to catch a glimpse of it. Her drawing depicted two people, a girl and a guy. The first, a girl, was apparently her. It seemed to fit her, The second was a guy with raven black hair, and an outfit way more different than ours. He wore a brown jacket covering a white shirt, grey jeans, and some belts. I chuckled at her drawing as she tucked it into her pocket. "So, you were drawing Levi?"

"And how do you know?" She asked me firmly. "Well you described him to us, don't you remember?" I said trying not to give away me already living this part.

"I did?" She said trying to remember..

"I wish she remembered it." I whispered barely audible to Cupa. Unfortunately, she heard me and growled once again. "Well, let's put you in my place. You try and draw your crush, then show it to us. In my opinion, this drawing was nice."

"I never said it wasn't good." I said confused "Did I?" Cupa shook her head no. "See, I never said it wasn't good, i just asked if you were drawing Levi." She shrugged and threw me and Cupa some papers along with the pencil. "Then you draw _your _crushes. I'd like to see you."

"Well, that's kind of unfair don't you think? Our crushes are in this room!"

"Don't you tell me you're gay for him already." Desmond glared at me. "Now it's a love cube. Heh, cube. Block."

"*Sigh* I meant I have a crush on Cupa and vice versa."

"That's just a cover up. I'm too ugly to use as a cover up and you won't admit you're gay for him. How wonderful." She once again said sarcastically. "Even if you weren't gay, do you want me to draw him shirtless? You will be gay when you see that."

"Yeah, no… I love Cupa and nothing will change that, unless she turns evil and tries to kill me, but that's impossible."

"What if she dies?" She asked. "Or what if you see him shirtless? "

"I don't think seeing him shirtless will make me gay for him, and if she dies I'll bring her back with a wish, I still have three." Desmond completely ignored the wishes and said. "For one, _you have never seen him shirtless. _You didn't ever meet him. How can you know? And second. What if Herobrine kills her? What if she gets overkilled?"

"Actually I have met him, but you don't remembe- Oh crap, I just told you about something you can't know about." I said realizing my mistake, Desmond once again ignored it and continued. "_You have never talked to him while alone. _I bet that dream of yours included Cupa and something. But what if you had a friendly chitchat before the frickfrack?" She was once again being a sarcastic little shit. "Well it wasn't a dream and also you tried to kill her and your "Boyfriend" Levi came over and helped you and then he killed me… But somehow I'm still alive."

"I don't care. I said _friendly chit chat._" "Well, how could i do that? he wants to kill me!"

"There's a reason." She growled.

"What reason would anyone have for wanting to kill someone they don't even know!?" I screamed as she waited for me to finish. Then she continued. "Hey, what about all the assassins that exist in games? They don't know the people, yet they have a reason." "They're usually hired or something, wait… wasn't Cupa going to make dinner?" I said realizing it was rather late. Cupa blushed and went to make dinner as Desmond argued with me. When Cupa finished making dinner we had another great dinner, and Desmond once again ate only apples. Did she have something against meat? When we finished I left and went to my storage room and got a cake and a few pumpkin pies then burst in saying "WHO WANTS DESSERT!" and they stared at me surprised. Cupa yelled. "Ohh ME! ME! ME!" Desmond just rolled her eyes and ignored it but had some anyways. I cut the cake into 3 pieces and Cupa asked. "Why are there three pieces? you should cut it into more that way-"

"Yeah, Levi's a person too." Desmond added.

"*ahem* That way we can have more pieces and won't have to waste as much." Cupa finished glaring at Desmond quickly then looking away when she realized.

"Well, equality is still a thing." The girl commented.

"True." I said while cutting them even smaller and made about 12 normal sized pieces "If Levi wants some we each get three slices and otherwise four." I said while considering what Desmond said earlier. She once again did the smirk thing and pushed one plate towards the fourth, empty chair. And it was strangely picked up. Desmond fake coughed and whispered. "Unvanish before you do that." In a second, he appeared on the chair. He was sitting like he owned the place, but i guess he could take us two down if he wanted to, well except for that whole takeover thing with me since I'm partially immortal with it. "I know what you're thinking, and yes i could take over this place if i wanted to. But I won't since I don't care, and you're being hospitable currently. Why would I even want to take over? This is just a plain wooden house with two floors. Nothing much.." Levi said while my Jaw was dropped and cake was halfway in. "How did yo-" "How did i do that? Because I'm from the other universe, that's how. Doesn't anyone here get an ability?" He commented. Desmond glanced at me and Cupa with a victorious look on her face. "Okay, fine, Desmond. Your 'Boyfriend' is awesome but still I wouldn't be gay for him!" I said responding to her look.

"Sometimes being gay isn't your choice, K." Desmond retorted.

"Suure…" I responded dripping with sarcasm. She still had that victorious look. "Denial is the first sign."

"Yeah, like i said before I love Cupa and it ain't gonna change! Got it?" I repeated myself

She took off the victorious look. After a second, he repeated the name. "Cupa, huh?" He asked. "What a dumb name. Cup-A. Koopah. That reminds me of that nickname you gave her, Desmond. Seriously though, who gives birth to a kid and goes "HOLY SHIT LET'S NAME HER CUPA CREEPER"?"

"Well, I like the name! It sounds cute." I said defensively as Cupa shivered. He continued with the rant. "How does "CREEPER" sound Cute? Does "Pedophile" sound nice to you too?"

"Hey, no reason to bring your mom into this." I said sarcastically- He swiftly kicked me in the crotch, then sat back down. "Does this sound nice to you also? I guess a guy named "K" would be the one to tell me about names and choices." He calmly said. "Your name is a letter. Therefore, you have no rights to tell me about cute names. "

"Actually my name is KHdudeable (K-H-Dude-Uh_bull), my nickname is K since its easier."

"That just proves my point." He hissed at me. "A guy with a name like that has no rights to tell about names. Nor does miss creeper."

"Well isnt your name a food? Ravioli?" I said with a smile remembering what Cupa called him when she couldn't remember his actual name.

"Whatever my name is, it's better than yours."

Then, Desmond decided to join in. "His name is french." She pointed out. "And maybe that helps him prove a point?"

"Exactly, his name is french. Ravioli! I would like some ravioli anyone know where to get pasta?" I said getting a bit crazy from being so tired.

"It's not KHdudeable so it's okay." He retorted. "And it doesn't mean Creeper. Your name doesn't even _have _a meaning. While miss Cuntupa's name here means Creeper. Maybe that's how you met? She just broke into your bathroom while you were showering?"

"Actually no. we met the first day I got here! I don't know how i got here I just know that she was the first friend I made here and so far one of the only good ones!" I started yelling at him about to snap. He seemed amused by my anger.

"Yell now, will you? Go ahead, snap. I could just kill you right away, no matter what are you."

Then a bright light flashed out around us and we heard a loud voice shout "WILL YOU STOP YOUR BICKERING?! I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!" Cupa appeared to be angry. She was the same, only older. No, no blue hair. She was just older.

Desmond almost laughed as Cupa shrieked. "Oooh, Cuntupa's going Super." She whispered to Levi. "Or is she on her period?" She laughed after that as he glared at Cupa.

"SERIOUSLY DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT ME?!" the gem screamed and then i realized i still had my 3 wishes. I smirked at them "I wish Levi was my friend and Desmond and him would never fight with us unless me and Cupa didn't mind or it would help us." I said threateningly The gem, however, didn't speak. Finally, the silence was broken. "Dude, I can't control relationships or feelings." It said. "Do you know how much guys tried to get back with their ex girlfriends? Or how many girls tried to be the girlfriends of youtubers? Let's be realistic, just wish for diamonds or some shit."

"Yeah, wish for diamonds. You don't have anything to hold them? Why don't you shove them up your ass?" He added on.

"Fine, I wish for… Hmm… Oh, I know. i wish i had control over my 'snapped mode'" I yelled."You mean your essence of Notch?" the genie replied "WHAT! i have an essence of notch inside of me! then hell yeah i wish i had full control over that!" I repied "Alright that'll be 20,000 diamonds…" Silence "Just kidding you still have all 3 so its free, I guess."

"Deja vu or something?" Desmond whispered. "You have to deal with another dude who has this snapped mode?"

"Don't worry, I can handle this. This one isn't older than sixteen, it'll be easy. "

"You obviously dont know what the power of an essence of notch has! I've never even used 1% of it! I could control time, mobs or even life itself depending on which one I have!' I said going even further into insanity. He raised his voice so I could hear him.

"_But you can't control relationships or feelings?_" He hissed, amused by my insanity. "You can't control _anything _without the gem, to be realistic."

"What do you mean? I have an essence of notch and I now have full control of it? its not the gem its part of me. the gem is just some sort of emerald i think." I said blandly

"If it is then it doesn't grant you anything. Poof. You have no control. The voice was Herobrine."

"AHH, Herobrine run its herobrine! hes the dead brother of notch and basically the Devil!" shouted "Hah, no im not im just Notch's brother who happens to have died in the nether I'm not evil i just control the mobs and allow them to do what they please I mean really notch controls NPC's and players while I control the mobs." he said laughing slightly from how scared we were.

"Haha, it's you, Herobrine. Nice seeing you. A bit of cliche, though." Desmond said. "Can you teach me how to get those glowy eyes?"

"No I can't, they're part of me being dead. You would have to become immortal and die with a secret item with you, I can't tell you or i'll truly die." he said harshly then flied away, not wanting to take any more of our fighting.

"Oh, that's just too bad." Desmond mimicked a sad voice then went back to normal. "To lighten up the mood…Does anyone want me to draw something?"

"DRAW RAVIOLI SHIRTLESS!" Electrified Cupa screamed. Desmond shrugged. "I told you." She said to me. "One of us will fall for him."

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed like in tv shows "How could that happen? Cupa why do you want to see 'Ravioli' Shirtless?" I asked her continuing with the 'Ravioli' thing.

"It's probably because she's electrified." He whispered to Desmond.

"Yeah. But this means you're hotter than K." She whispered back.

"You do know I've been able to hear you this whole time?" I whispered to them suddenly right next to them. "That is the point." Desmond retorted.

"And I doubt Cupa thinks he's hotter than me. Shes just slightly crazy right now." I said

"Maybe she was crazy when she saw you, because you're the only human that didn't run away? So she got excited and shit?" She asked. "Maybe now she's actually thinking like a human."

"Nah, she likes me because I don't care that shes a creeper, even if she looked like one I would still like her if she was the same Cupa I know." I said

"How do you know if she likes you?" Levi asked. "Did the essence of Notch give you a detector on your hand?"

"No, I know because she's told me and also because… How do you guys know if you love each other? same thing for me and Cupa!" I responded like a smartass

"You called us guys," Desmond pointed out, "So in the end someone was still gay for him. When was someone gay for you, K?"

"What kind of a question is that? I dont know anything about myself really. I remember just appearing here one day and meeting cupa." I said

"So in comparison, he's hotter than you." Desmond summed up all her thoughts.

"WHAT! I never said that! I mean really it depends on who you are, to someone he could be ugly." I responded

"I'd like to meet that someone!" She sarcastically yelled. "I don't think there's such a thing."

"Okay how about I call my friend from my world and try to get him here? and by the way hes the only person i know of from my world. And i only know his name and basic stuff like how hes about 18, and also he goes out with nearly everyone he meets, luckily he didn't go out with me that would've been creepy." I said

"Sure, you can call your buttbuddy." Levi growled, unimpressed. "But firstly explain how do you know him and yet you said you know only basic stuff?" "I know basic stuff about him and I dont know how I know him, I just know we're friends." I replied

"Because _logic._" Desmond threw her hands in the air and exclaimed.

"Oh yeah and screw _physics_!" I yelled after her, which she might have taken as a challenge… I think I need to explain to her that physics Isn't a physical thing…

"So anyhow…" Electrified Cupa said, trying to get us to notice her. "About that shirtless drawing, Desmond." Desmond threw her head back then asked.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Where is it."

"For your information, I was arguing. But if K has a laptop, then you could search something up."

"What's a laptop." Cupa asked curiously

"Its a piece of technology that allows you to do a lot of awesome stuff… It's basically an extremely complex and compact redstone device." I explained,

"Ohh, do you have one?" She asked me.

"Luckily, yes, I do but there's no wifi anywhere." I responded.

Desmond looked at Levi who glared at Cupa. "_She's a creeper._" He hissed once again. "_Don't you think she'll look up nude pics?_"

"No big deal, you always have a sword or two." She replied, Levi just stared at her.

"Yeah and if i do, she'll still see them." He argued

"Won't she forget being electrified and all that happened? Maybe we can give her some eye bleach?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! that would burn her eyes out!" I yelled infuriated

"That _was _my point." Desmond retorted. "How'd you feel if I saw your pics, K, and went like "OH HEY IMA FORWARD THIS TO MY FRIENDS LOL?" You know, this IS the minecraft world. No logic shall ever exist. Cupa can just respawn. As an actual creeper, which you will kill without a thought."

"I only kill mobs when they try to kill me, and creepers when they're about to explode." I replied.

"...And she'll, due to instinct, explode!"

"Actually some creepers don't explode, like Cupa they don't have that 'explosive' instinct or whatever." I responded.

"Well, Notch or Herobrine will give her the instinct as a punishment for meeting you and not killing you, probably."

"Why would Notch do that? and herobrine as you just saw is good." I replied

"Well, maybe to prevent Creepers from appearing as adorable? They were made to kill. Not to be your fanservice girl."

"They weren't made to kill or anything none of the mobs were made to kill, they decided to because they don't like us and would rather live without us in the world."

"They _were _made to kill. To get little boys who destroy the land mindlessly to stop!"

"well I have no idea who those people are and I would never do that, I only destroy blocks to get resources thats it, I do it to survive!"

"You actually are destroying the land, it doesn't matter if it's for survival." Levi commented on our arguing. "She is kind of right. _Kind of._"

"well atleast Im not doing it mindlessly." I replied.

"DESMOND! Where are those shirtless pictures?" Cupa shrieked from the laptop.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY LAPTOP!" I yelled.

"WHO CARES! GET DESMOND SO SHE CAN HELP ME DOWNLOAD THESE FILES." She yelled back.

Desmond just sat there in shock and took a bite of cake as I glared at her.

"So… Umm… You can blame me for telling her." She said calmly. "And you can blame Levi for being hot."

"Actually I can blame you for bringing him here." I said plainly

"I didn't bring him here. He _teleported. _And that's because he's hot as f-"

"How would he have teleported here if he didn't know where you were?" I replied

"So it's my fault? Huh? Well, bringing him here was a good thing, we finally got the sexy back." **(A/N from Kallista: Pun intended!)**

"What do you mean its always been here since… okay im not sexy but you can't really say it came back?"

"I'm bringing sexy back either way. First, there's Levi, then there's me. And I'm kind of hawt too."

"Suure…" I said trying to be funny.

"Well. Us two, me and him, are being hot together."

I stared at her, obviously pissed off. Cupa was looking for shirtless pics while Desmond was silently laughing to herself.

**KHdudeable: HELLO! quick Kallista what does it say about the word count?!**

**Kallista: Over 4000!**

**KHdudeable: THATS AWESOME!**

**Kallista: Yeah! It's THREE AM in Croatia. Are you proud of me, people? **

**Desmond: Stop. Kallista. Just stop. **

**Cupa: Author zone… Thingy! Yay! **

**khdudeable: CUPA! why are you here?!**

**Kallista: This is supposed to be AUTHORS, Cupa. :T**

**khdudeable: wait what about Desmond… well at least Levi isn't here, and my OC which has the same name as me… and is totally not me.**

**Desmond: Or is he here? You won't know. Ever. **

**khdudeable: I WROTE THIS I WILL ALWAYS KNOW!... I think**

**Desmond: *Whispers* Cupa's looking up shirtless pics of him-**

**Kallista: Desmond. Exit. Now.**

**K: SHE'S STILL LOOKING AT THOSE!**

**Cupa: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!**

**Kallista: LEAVE! Desmond, go to sleep! Cupa, K, stop yelling!**

**khdudeable: what kallista said! or i'll write you 3 out of existence!**

**Levi: Desmond, hand over the eye bleach, Cupa saw a picture-**

**Kallista: OUT!**

***everyone leaves***

**khdudeable:Finally!**

**Kallista: I'm going to sleep now. Bye!**

**khdudeable:Bye!**

**What will happen next? find out next time!**

**SUPER LONG CHAPTAA!**

**five thanks too Kallista for helping with this even though she was up till 3! AM!**

**this chapter is super long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: "Some stuff before start. Feel free to scroll past!"**

**khdudeable: Cupa, K, Desmond. I'm sending you all on a very important mission!**

**Desmond: No you're not. It probably isn't important. **

**Kallista: DESMOND SHUT UP FOR ONCE!**

**Khdudeable:I'm sending you to kill someone…**

**Desmond: It's a no from me.**

**khdudeable: Levi is going with you…**

**Desmond: I TAKE IT BACK. I'M GOING AS LONG AS HE IS.**

**JUST SO THAT CREEPER SKANK DOESN'T GET HIM. I DON'T WANT THAT. **

**khdudeable: Well Cupa will probably be with K, so you'll be alright. ANYWAY I want you to kill Bill, He's The Spaded Blades Writers Block in a physical form.**

**Desmond: Haha, you said Kill Bill.**

**Kallista: Desmond, I swear I'll put you with K if you don't stop.**

**K: What do you mean put her with me?!**

**Cupa: You don't mean you'll make them date do you!**

**Desmond: YEAH! I don't want that creeper skank near Levi! She'll try to get in his pants once they're in an isolated area! **

**khdudeable: I don't think I wrote her like that… But then again she could have gotten a mind of her own, since you guys are talking to me and Kallista…**

**Desmond: Whatever you do, don't get her near him. See,** **I think he's in the room with the weapons because he doesn't wanna get raped by a flat chested slut.**

**khdudeable: Well… I could make you flat chested with a few words, and I could make Cupa have D-Cups…**

**Desmond: ...And Kallista would stop that. She made me have tits for a purpose. Yep, I have tits. Hah. How do you like that, plank? Hm? Hm?**

**Kallista: I'm keeping you like that.**

**khdudeable: Aww… Not even for this chapter? well I can still give Cupa D-cups if i want…**

**Kallista: Don't. I think Desmond is capable of horrible stuff. If I can make her keep her sanity, can you make Cupa keep her chest size? I mean, she already has all the fanboys and K's love, why can't Desmond have a chest size bigger than A?**

**khdudeable:True… True... **

**Kallista: Now let's continue with the chapter. This has gone on far enough.**

**khdudeable:Okay**

Desmond was baking a pie when we all came to our senses, after what happened last night. She had woke up at six A.M just to make this. I went to see what kind of pie it was and to ask if i could have some when it was done since it actually smelled kind of good

"It's an apple pie." She responded, cutting the blocky cake. It was made in the shape of a cube for a purpose.

"Why's it in the shape of a block?" I asked her curiously. She snapped her head towards me, but this time without the red gleam. "My mom made blocky cakes, in the real world." She said, not showing any emotion. "To me, these cakes and pies are a symbol of love, home or happiness. "

"Ohh, Could I have a slice when you're done? It smells pretty good." I asked once again. She hissed at me. "_A symbol of love." _She repeated. "That means? This is for Levi. Do I look like I love you, or Cupa? No."

"Okay. Sheesh. I just wanted some cause it smelled good, I'll just ask Cupa to make me one then." I responded a bit sadly as she continued growling silently. "Don't you have the pieces of cake back in the living room, and some cake in the storage room? Don't waste food. There won't be anyone who'll give it out when you are left without any."

"True, I guess I'll just go get some of that cake." I responded as she placed the cake on our table. Her eyes were constantly switching from murky green to blue, then gray.

"Why are your eyes changing colors? It's kind of creeping me out." I said actually getting creeped out. She glared at me, with the knife up. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. Do you want me to pluck them out?" Desmond asked sarcastically. "Do you maybe want me to _tear off my entire face? _Do you want me to rip off my hair? _I can't stop this shit. Nature thought it was funny if my eyes were fucked up._"

"Okay then…" I responded backing away slowly. Cupa, in the meanwhile, decided to take a plate with one piece of cake. Hearing the clank and Cupa's giggling behind her back, she slashed at the poor creeper girl who dropped her plate. Desmond picked it up and placed it down on the table again while the other girl burst into tears.

"Why did you just attack Cupa!" I screamed at Desmond. She seemed completely calm once again. "_I think she heard that it was only for Levi. It wasn't for you nor was it for her._" She said clearly. "_Respect? She needs to learn it if she wants it._"

"Well, shouldn't you try to earn some as well then?" I asked her, Desmond glanced at me, then licked the blood off the knife.

"I don't need respect from you two to be happy. "

"Well you do to have a house." I retorted. She didn't seem angry, just amused by my retorts. "I can live in your house anytime I want. I can put up a hut on the roof and I can steal everything you have, day by day. I don't need your respect, really. Cupa, however, needs to learn it. She doesn't need to respect me, as I don't respect myself either, but she needs to respect the others." Desmond put down the knife then sat down on the chair, staring at me. Even if it wasn't visible, I could tell she was mocking me.

"Whatever, _Mockingjay_. I'm going out mining. You wanna come, Cupa?" I asked trying to get out of there "Nah, I think I'll stay here since other mobs might try to kill me and what not." She said jokingly.

"And I might burn down the house." Desmond added.

"And I just might kill Cupa if she calls me Ravioli." Levi yelled from the bedroom.

"If anyone kills anyone they can answer to me! And I'll try to use less than 10% of the essence when i kill you so you die quickly." I reminded everyone about the essence

"Oh, no. Not the essence." Levi commented from the hallway, mimicking Cupa's voice. "We're so scared. Our pants are shaking. _They're SHAKING, K._"

"If I wanted to I could wipe you from existence here, but of course you would return to your own universe Levi… Sadly, i don't have power over all universes." I replied

"Oh please no, not the existence. Don't wipe me from the existence." He continued mimicking Cupa's voice while Desmond was looking at her with the same victorious look. "If you wanna wipe something, wipe your ass with some paper."

"Fine I'll go ahead and demonstrate on this wolf I found outside. *_snap*_" I said while snapping my fingers Then the wolf vanished into nothing. "There NOW do you see my power?!" I yelled at him.

"What makes you think your little trick will work on me? I'm from the other universe, you can't control that. " He calmly hissed, entering the kitchen and picking up a plate of cake. "You can't control me, nor can you control Desmond. She's from the real world, remember? You can't control anything about us. Feelings? Dreams? Actions? Body parts? None of that shit."

"Well could I control your thoughts?" I said. He facepalmed. "What do you think I meant by dreams and feelings?" He growled.

"Ohh… Well, I can't but Notch can!" I said enthusiastically. Desmond decided to add on. "Can't. He can't either. Levi's from another universe, I'm from another universe, so Notch can only control your and Cuntupa's thoughts."

"Notch can control anything currently residing in Minecraftia!"

"You mean, Minecraft, right?" She asked. "Well, that isn't really true. He can't control my mind right now. Maybe he controls the ones with the Minecraft essence or something? Those who truly belong in his land? Maybe not even that. I'm not sure if he's a god. That's cliche, and in my universe he was only the creator of _Minecraft._"

"Well It wouldn't be only people with the essence, since Cupa doesn't have it, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only who has it-"

"Oi, slow down. She said the _Minecraft essence._ Not your Notch essence which we don't know if it even exists." Levi interrupted me.

"Ohh, well the genie gem dude said it did. And also that Minecraft essence? I don't even know what that is! and I already know I don't belong here."

"So, you are going to choose some random thing out of your ass' opinion over hers? You know, that it makes sense more than your overpowered thing." He argued. "You know, she's making more sense than you. Notch might add the Minecraft essence to every person who could do something worthy, and he could make them have the basic things a player has." He stopped a bit, looked at me sympathetically, then continued. "Know how you regenerated your arm? Know how you're immortal? _The player in minecraft is immortal, too. _They're all like that. They regenerate, respawn, all that shit. And when they die? They're discarded, while a new version of them comes up. They are either reborn as a mob or they go to another universe. It's simple like that. To sum it up: Desmond's probably right."

"Really? Then why is it I only regenerate when I'm in that 'rage' form?" I asked angrily then remembered I was going to go mining "Anyway think about that, I'm going mining."

I then walked out and went to my mineshaft which wasn't that far.

"That's right, K. Go, run from your problems." He called after me. "There is no fucking rage mode, you ass. You regenerate every time. You don't see it. But I bet you're too ignorant to consider that!"

I ignored him when he said that though. When I got to a new part of the mine I started mining to try and find some gold or maybe a bit of diamonds, that would be nice but what I found was nothing like that. I found a villager, and she seemed to be lost ot looking for something.

"Hey you okay? you look lost." I asked

"Huh, oh yeah I'm okay, and I'm trying to find the exit to the cave." she said

"well I could show you the way out. whats your name? I'm K."

"I'm Villa the villager, nice to meet you K." A second later, her eyes widened and she lustily muttered to me.

"W-what?"

"_Buy me. No charge._" She said, halfly taking off her robes as I blushed.

I quickly turned around and said "W-we need to get going" She frowned and wrapped the robes then followed me. Soon, we made it to the house. In an instant, both Desmond's and Cupa's eyes flared up. "Hello, Ravioli guy!" Villa winked at him as he stopped eating the pie Desmond made. She went up to him and hugged him while blood seeped out of the brown-haired girl's mouth. Desmond went so far, just to keep herself from snapping? Sheesh.

"Levi. Put that slut down." She warned, blood still seeping from her tongue. "You don't know who has she f*ked. She might have AIDS. You don't want that."

She proceeded to bite her tongue. The breaking point happened soon, when Villa closed in. She was about to kiss him.

"_Holy shit._" K whispered.

"_Holy shit._" Cupa whispered.

Desmond silently looked at the villager girl. She ran at her quickly, grabbed the two braids which were on the front then said. "Listen here, you little bitch. He might not be only mine, but hell, I won't allow a whore like you near him."

"Well, that is true~! But you should allow me have the Ravioli guy, or-"

Desmond slammed Villa's face into the pie with full speed repeatedly.

"HIS NAME IS NOT RAVIOLI, YOU DUMB F*CK!" She screamed. "HIS NAME IS LEVI RIVAILLE! AND YOU SHOULD TAKE SOME TIME FROM F*KING RANDOM DUDES TO LEARN HOW TO SPELL IT!"

Everyone paused what they were doing to admire this "beautiful" scene. K quietly closed the door. Cupa stopped looking at the laptop. Levi stopped eating the apple pie. Finally, after she finished smashing the pie with Villa's face, Desmond looked up and threw her across the room.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled at Desmond "You think you have the right to nearly kill anyone because you feel like it?! Or because you don't like what they're doing?!" I continued

"You need to find a better way to control your anger, biting your tongue might work but it harms yourself along with not being 100% effective as you can see!"

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy here? She was trying to _rape _him both now and the time I last saw her! Do you think _she _has the rights to f**k anyone when she feels like it?" Desmond retorted. "Oh, wait, pretty girls don't get charged for that while tomboys like me do!"

"You know her?! And I don't think she does, and who said anything about charging people?!" I asked her. Desmond growled as the other two silently watched, managing to look like her at the same time.

"Yeah, I know this little shit! She fucks anyone she sees. _She f-cked that twelve year old kid Yaebi. _You won't include that in this argument, right? Because Villabitch can do aaaaaaaaaanything she wants without getting judged. THE MORE YOU F*KING KNOW!" She yelled sarcastically while throwing her arms up just like she threw Villa."

"WHAT! YOU F-CKED A KID!?" I yelled at Villa

"Umm… no?" She responded, blood dripping down her cheek.

"SO YOU DID! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT KID WAS TWELVE I MEAN REALLY… uhh I'm going to bed all this yelling has made me tired, come on Cupa." I said on my upstairs."

"Er… I'm rather going to see how this turns out." She responded

"What? you too? uhhh fine i'm too tired to argue."

In the meanwhile, Desmond was asking questions. _Weird questions._

"Did that slut kiss you?"

"No. Thankfully."

"Did she touch you."

"She tried taking off my pants."

"_THAT SLUT. _Anyway. Continuing. Did she take off your pants?"

"Was very close to doing so. But no."

"Alright, now that's checked out-"

Cupa excitedly ran towards the two, tripping on her own feet but getting up next to Desmond. "Hey! Hey! Desmond! That was _epic!_"

"Excuse me?"

"How you slammed her face into the pie! And she was like: Oh no! And you were like:This is what you get for misspelling his name! And he was like: Yeah I don't know what's happening but I'm glad the villager didn't f**k me!" Cupa said VERY enthusiastically and VERY fast…

"What?" Desmond said confused from how fast Cupa spoke

"Nevermind." Cupa said

**MORNING**

"uhhh, what happened?" Desmond asked. "Oh I bet that Villa bitch did this! She probably hit us with something!" Cupa said obviously still angry

"Huh? what happened?" the 'villa bitch' they were just talking about said

"What do you mean! you did this!" Cupa yelled

"STOP YOUR GODDAMN YELLING!" I yelled from my room being woken up by their yelling.

Desmond was at the other side of the room now, making _more _pie.

"ARE YOU MAKING _MORE_ PIE DESMOND?!" I yelled still a bit upset about being woken up-

"So what?" She said sarcastically. "Are you gonna die from pie?" Desmond asked.

"I might die from YOUR pie!" I replied sarcastically

"So is it bad?" She hissed at me. "Levi doesn't think it's bad. Nor does Villa. She ate the pie like a pig, did you see?!"

"I dont know, But you MIGHT SMASH MY FACE IN IT!" I yelled in response

"YEAH, IT'S SO YOU CAN ENJOY IT BETTER." She growled through gritted teeth.

"I would enjoy it more if I could actually eat it and not have it shoved into my eyes." I said

"Well maybe if you weren't so paranoid about it, you'd actually be able to enjoy it? Villa tried to rape Levi, so I slammed her face into it. As long as you don't try that, you're fine!"

"Okay then I should be good for life from your crazy face pie smashing habits?" I replied jokingly

"Yeah, as long as you don't try to take off his pants."

"WHY! WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" I said creeped out by how paranoid _SHE _was. "Oh well I don't know, maybe it could… Like.. .Cross your mind? Like when I said you were gay for him?"

"And I told you I WILL NEVER BE GAY!" I yelled getting annoyed with her.

"Suure, if you see him shirtless trust me you will be." She said smirking slightly

"_Stop being so hot, he'll break up with me if you continue._" Cupa whispered to Levi.

"Seriously you too Cupa?! I'm not going to break up with you and Levi isn't 'hot' to me! he doesn't even look that good to me!" I said

"Yeah, he isn't hot to you. He's sexxay." Desmond suggested in a weird tone. It seemed like all of the three were amused by this.

"NO HE'S NOT! if anything he's average and thats not much. I mean really!" I said getting fed up

"Really?" He mocked, getting up. "Am I now? Well, I'll just take off my shirt and jacket and-"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Why not?"

"Because Cupa's here!" I said

"Don't ruin the fun for me." Desmond hissed silently. "Don't. We all know you want to see him shirtless, no need to hide it."

"For the last time NO. I. DONT!" I Yelled with hell fire in my eyes

**AUTHOR ZONE:**

**khdudeable:Hello? Kallista? where did you go?**

**Desmond: I killed her!**

**khdudeable: WHAT!?**

**K: No she didnt**

**Cupa: TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT LEVI!**

**Levi:Why?**

**khdudeable: JUST GO KILL BILL LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO! and if you don't ill delete you!**

**k:Fine**

**Cupa:Aww, okay**

**Desmond:Only because Levi's going**

**Levi: Finally someone I'm allowed to kil**

**What will hap- ehh you get it.**

**OC's are still up for the story go ahead and submit**

**NOW DIE BILL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: "Ruins"**

**khdudeable:So Cupa, Desmond, Levi, K did you kill Bill?**

**Cupa: He was too ugly I couldn't stand it so I left.**

**K: I couldn't find him**

**Desmond: I was bored. **

**Levi: Who was that again?**

**Kallista: Oh lord. Is this repeating? The confused stuff? Or something? No need to act, everyone.**

**khdudeable: why didnt you kill him?!**

**Desmond: I didn't because I'll piss people off so they'll betray me like those other faggots from my class.**

**khdudeable: whatever…**

**Kallista: So should we like… Start writing?**

**khdudeable: yeah.**

**Kalli: WAIT WAIT DISCLAIMER BEFORE START! Desmond?**

**Desmond: Fine. Minecraft doesn't belong to Kallista nor does it belong to KHdudeable. Same with Notch, Herobrine, Cupa, Villa, mob talker chicks and Levi. We don't own any of those. But we do own our characters… Right?**

**Kallista: Desmond, that wasn't a good disclaimer. **

**Desmond: Yeah, should've thought about that before you f-king asked me.**

**Kallista: Anyway! Please do not sue our asses! That wouldn't be nice!**

Levi proceeded to take off his shirt while the girls were fangirling over him. He seemed to ignore the fire in K's eyes.

"STOP IT! WHAT THE F-K DUDE!" I said still with the hell fire in my eyes

"How about no, letter name?" He replied as I scowled. Villa was right beside Cupa and Desmond, both of which were holding fangirlish squeals.

"Tooooooooooooold you." Desmond victoriously grinned at me. "You'd be gay for him. Oh, is that a nosebleed I see?"

"What? No, it's from the cake." I said wiping the 'cake' away. Blood still trickled out of my nose.

"ANYWAY! villa, why don't we go try to find your village?" I asked.

"one more minute…" She said starting to drool a bit.

"K, don't worry. No need to hide it anymore. We're not homophobic." Desmond exclaimed, trying to keep her calm.

"HIDE WHAT! I'M NOT GAY!... Cupa you better not fall in f-king love with him! cause I sure as hell ain't!" I responded.

"That's what he thinks." Villa said as I tried not to stare at him. Desmond decided to comment. "His body is saying no but his mind is saying yes"

"Suure… thats what you think!" I said.

"His heart is saying yes." Cupa joined in jokingly.

"CUPA! seriously not you too." I said starting to feel depressed. She giggled and blushed. "It was just a joke, silly! But I have to admit, he does look pretty hot."

"Well, who wants to go find Villa's village…" I asked even though I knew they wouldn't respond. My main goal was not to stare at him. _That's crazy. I'm not gonna look at him. No. Never. wait, even if I do I'm not going to be gay. right? Maybe. I don't know. My mind is just going crazy at this point. _

"Come on, just put a shirt on!" I yelled at him.

"Oooo, he's blushing!" Villa pointed at me.

"NOO im NOT! it's from all the yelling, I think i'm going lightheaded." I retorted.

"STOP RUINING OUR FUN!" Cupa screamed, still staring. Was she joking? I don't know.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU'RE HAVING FUN!" I yelled at her.

"YES I AM! SO WHAT!" Cupa replied

"uhh, I thought you only liked him when you were supercharged…"

"No, thats just what started it."

"So you like him?!"

"YES!" She fangirl screamed "Uhh, but not as much as you." She quickly added trying to cover up.

"Whatever, PUT A GODDAMN SHIRT BACK ON LEVI! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO MY GIRL!" I screamed nearly breaking windows with how loud it was. I was REALLY GETTING PISSED NOW.

"Fine, just because you're getting too embarrassed doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone's fun." He replied as he put his shirt and jacket back on, much to the girls disappointment

"now come on Villa we need to get you back home you're friends are probably worried about you." I said while walking out the door.

"Weeell, they would be if they were alive!" Desmond responded

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Villa screamed at her

"I killed them all and burned down your village when you misspelled Levi's name." She replied, silently smirking. "Plus? You took off his f-king pants. Talk about rape."

"Seriously , you need to stop killing people you don't even know Desmond… unless they try to kill you if anyone tries to kill someone they deserve to die. unless they're forced to." I said starting to ramble a bit.

"Okay then…" Cupa said

"Her village deserved to die." The teen hissed.

"WHY!" I replied

"They blocked off the door of the house. _Those douches. _They all helped Villa in trying to get him." She argued. "They got that stupid golem to help them make sure we're either scarred for life or killed. We barely escaped. _I am twelve. Do you really think I'd want to witness the light of my life get scarred for life? They even tried to get me, __**THOSE F-KERS THOUGHT I WAS A DUDE.**_"

"well you kind of act like one…" I said silently

"What?" She screamed at me,

"Uhh, you act all tough and don't show any emotion whatsoever." I replied plaintively

"What do you think, what are those lumps on my chest? Do I really need to _dress in pink lacey dresses to be a girl? _"

"well… that would make it more obvious… but your name is Desmond, that sounds like a guy's name." I said as she facepalmed.

"Some girls are named Cameron, Avery and many other things. And out of all of them you pick _me _to argue with?"

"yes… yes I did." I replied like a boss. Or that's at least what I thought, until she completely destroyed my reply in a sentence.

"Well, in all honesty. Your name isn't the best either. K? Yeah, you'd need a better name to argue with me."

"My name is KHdudeable, it's just easier to say K so I just tell everyone that's my name." I said rather harshly.

"Alright, I take back my thoughts that your name couldn't be any suckier. It just did."

"Whatever, what should we do now? I feel like all we do is argue." I asked

"We do cause you're a party pooper" Cupa said

"Seriously?! you're teaming up with them?" I asked

"how about we all go to bed?" Villa asked suspiciously

"Okay but where will you sleep?" I asked her.

"The couch" She said

"Alright then, let's go sleep. I'm getting tired of all this." I grumbled, getting to the bedroom. Desmond silently stood in the kitchen on her laptop, while Villa failed to see her. I went to sleep, as the teen clicked on some pages. I'll let the girl stay up; What if Villa tries to do something?

-LATER ON INTO THE NIGHT-

"Well f-k." Desmond whispered. She heard a knob turning, some shuffling and finally a laugh. _Villa's _laugh. Some kind of clanking, It took the brunette a second before she realized. She sneaked over to their room while taking a sip of tea then noticed that Villa was standing by somebody. And it was pretty obvious. She sneaked in at the middle of it then grabbed Villa's braid.

She dragged Villa outside silently just so the other three wouldn't be mad at her and slammed her into the kitchen wall. "_What the actual hell were you doing?_" She asked emotionlessly. That seems to be the adjective used the most towards Desmond. "I was just trying to have some fun." Villa said sadly.

"Well if you want to have some 'fun' then I can help you with that. It's a game I like to call Punch the bitch till she's dead." Desmond said harshly

"I don't like that game, I always get hurt." Villa replied as if she's played it before.

"What's going on, you girls?" Levi asked, taking a cup of tea Desmond made.

"She tried taking off your pants." She pointed out. "I saw her. Your zipper is undone. So now we're playing a game!"

"What's it called."

"Punch the bitch until she's dead." Desmond stated. "Or in other words- Villager pinata."

"That's nice." He said as he checked if there was more pie. "Can I play too? As long as my pants stay on, it's alright."

"Sure, the more the merrier." Desmond said having fun with it

"What are you going to do to me?" Villa said starting to get scared, Desmond looked like she was about to laugh.

"Doesn't the name state it? Do you want me to personally explain it to you, Bitchface McGee?" She asked sarcastically. "Or do you want me to get on with it because you're "Independent" like you claim? Maybe you want him to explain this to you? Do you want it on a diamond paper written with silver?"

"No, I wouldn't want you to waste perfectly good diamonds… Plain paper will do just fine." Villa said, Desmond glared at her. "What kind of writing would you want, Princess Villa the 69th? Do you want it in French, English, Villager, German, Italian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, how do you want the writing?"

"English, that's all I know."

"And what font would her Majesty want? You want him to write it? Do you want me to get a printer out of my ass so I could print it? Or, do you want me to write it?"

"Well, anyone could write it… And how did you know I was a princess?!"

"You were a princess?" She asked yet again with sarcasm. "Underline the _were. _So you were a princess? Suits a bitch like you who acts like everyone is her goddamn slave. You can't just go raping people and get out unhurt, don't you know, Princess of the Whores?"

"Actually I'm a princess of the villagers." Villa said matter of factly. Desmond just glanced at Levi with her how-do-you-tolerate-this-skank face then glared back at Villa.

"Well isn't that just f*cking wonderful?" Desmond silently said. "And that's a reason to think you can fuck any male existing, you can cockblock, you can do everything without getting charged? Newsflash, you cock sucking slut. There are many princesses, who get charged for that. _That's why you're here. This is your Scourge. Your punishment. Your purification._"

"For what?" Villa asked very confused.

Desmond's fist met her face, and the younger teen may have hit one of Villa's teeth.

"For what, you ask?" She retorted. "Oh, I don't know! You seem completely fucking innocent despite the fact that _you tried to rape him, you tried to rape me, you raped Yaebi… _Did I, maybe, leave something out?"

"Yaebi? no, he asked."

"He asked for _a home, and food. _He was lost. He didn't ask to get into your pants. But whatever you have to say, explain _why _you tried to touch _him?_" This is where Desmond got protective.

"I tried to touch Levi becuase he's F-KING HOT! Yaebi, well he was a good friend…"

"Oh, not another one of these. My excuse for your head on my fucking wall will be that _I tried to kill you because you're a f-king rapist. _He is hot, yes. But holy hell, you can't just go taking people's pants off like that."

"I can if they agree to… Or if they don't try to stop me." Villa replied loudly.

"Just because he isn't saying no, does not in any way mean he's saying yes. If I stabbed you out of sudden, I'll use that excuse. You didn't try to shield yourself from the knife."

"Well I wouldn't know when you were going to… But when I take off someones pants they know I'm doing it." She said calmly.

"_He was sleeping._." Desmond said, this time louder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" I yelled rudely woken up by their arguing.

"SHE TRIED TAKING OFF LEVI'S PANTS!" Desmond yelled back, pointing at Villa.

"Then why did you burn down her village? now she's staying here forever!" I replied.

"Not unless we kill her." Levi added. "And I think we all agree on doing that. Except you, that is."

All of sudden, Cupa ran in. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"We're voting to kill Villa." Levi explained. Desmond nodded.

"EVERYONE IN FAVOR OF DOING SO, RAISE YOUR HAND."

Desmond yelled then raised her hand

Levi raised his hand.

Cupa shakily raised her hand.

"Hey,if she tried taking off his pants, what would she do to K?" Cupa explained. "I don't want this villager bitch near my K!"

"If she's going to die, why don't we just build her a house? I mean it's better than killing her. AND then we can keep an eye on her." I suggested

The brown haired brunette shook her head.

"She'll try to creep on us. _Especially on him. _"

Cupa dismissed it too.

"What if she breaks the window?"

With the two, Levi just shrugged.

"Isn't it clear enough? Pants are meant to be worn, not to be taken off by some villager whore."

"Well I don't think we should kill ANYONE, plus her village was destroyed so she has no where else to go because of SOMEONE'S selfishness and rudeness!"

"Tch. She tried _raping us. _" Desmond argued with me. "_Plus, it's three against one. Wait, four._" She noted as Twix hissed at Villa.

"Seriously! i'm the one that brought you here Twix! AND I'm the reason any of you have a house! This is MY house! I dont have to let you guys live here!" I said getting angry.

"We can still kill the villager skank. Why don't you just dump her in a pit of lava? She isn't any use! What's your point here? Didn't she want you to buy her? My god."

"WELL I didnt! I brought her here because I don't like it when other people are in trouble… and now we're fighting again… why do we always fight?" I asked, starting to get confused

"Because you're an Idiot for letting this bitch in!." Desmond said. "Seriously, can't we just throw her out? She'll just find a f*cking home with her smartass attitude. That's why. Do I need to add anything? I mean, why'd you bring in another girl? _You saw she was lusty. Why didn't you just get her out of the cave?_ You already have your Cupa. Isn't that called cheating?"

"I'm not dating Villa and I was trying to be NICE! you should try it!" I yelled at her.

"You're not dating her, but seriously? Didn't your mother, Notch, or whoever you're associated with teach you not to let strangers in? What if, one day, you wake up to see Villa getting you naked? And we aren't there to save your ass?"

"Then I would just get her off and get dressed! seriously I wouldn't let her! If she tried I would slap her to let her know she can't do that! only Cupa can!""

"She'd chain your ass up." Cupa noted.

"Why would you slap her when she tries to molest you, but when she almost takes off my pants you defend her?" Levi commented. "It's probably because you're the guy with the shit essence in his ass. She can't do that to you, but when she does that to me it's completely alright. I see how you go."

"No, you could have slapped her. AND can't you go back to your universe at will?" I asked.

"First of all, no. Second, how? First time she tried, the iron golem threatened us. The second time she tried, I couldn't because I was holding a plate and some book. The third time, which is now, I was _sleeping._"

"Well, the first time I wasn't there, the second time you had a BOOK you could have used it, right now you were sleeping. how was I supposed to know what's happening?! do you think I watch you sleep?" I replied

"That is possible since Cupa and Desmond think you have a gay crush on me. Then, you have the essence of your ass, and finally, how was I supposed to hit her without you bitching?"

"If she tried to undress you you're allowed to, if you do it with out reason you're gonna be dead. AND FOR THE LAST F-KING TOIME I DON'T HAVE A 'GAY CRUSH' ON LEVI!" I screamed making my voice hoarse afterwords

"I'm allowed to, yes, but how was Desmond not allowed to slam Villa's face into the pie?" He asked calmly.

"I didn't hear the not." Cupa whispered in a sing-songy voice.

"Neither did I." Desmond said in the same tone.

"She wasn't allowed to cause she nearly killed her. If she did it once WITHOUT nearly killing, I say go ahead. ONE time it's funny repeatedly is cruel." I said

"Nearly killed her? Repeat that for me, because I don't seem to give a f**k. Villa was still alive, she only got a cut on her goddamn cheek."

Finally, Desmond yelled.

"EVERYONE IN FAVOR OF KILLING VILLA IN THE MOST PAINLESS WAY POSSIBLE SINCE PRINCESS K DOESN'T LIKE IT, RAISE YOUR HAND! THIS TIME, IT'S REALLY HAPPENING."

She raised her pale hand without a second thought.

Levi raised his hand with a second thought.

Cupa, without any hesitation, raised her petite hand.

Twix raised his paw as far as he could.

"Seriously… fine, whatever" I said as I threw my sword as I snapped slashing head from body…

but instead of hearing the sound of flesh being torn, we heard the sound of iron being scraped. and looked to see the iron golem teleport in to save villa

"Villa must live…" the iron golem said as it lost power…

**Yes, iron golems run on power, not some magical juice thats unlimited or what not.**

"Iris!" Villa screamed. Someone roughly grabbed her by the braid. Desmond started dragging her towards outside, where the moon was on its zenith. Levi, Cupa and Twix followed her.

"Time to play Punch the Bitch!" Desmond screamed as she started to kick Villa in the crotch.. "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DO IT AS PAINLESSLY AS POSSIBLE!" I asked getting agitated

"This is how the world works, kid! People lie to you, constantly. And I. Won't. Tolerate. This."' She said while ramming Villa's face into the ground as hard as she could hearing a cracking sound, which she believed to be her nose. It was indeed true.

"This is your Scourge, punishment, purification! This is for raping all the guys, stealing all the emeralds, and killing all the girls! This is the end of you, whore! I'll be the end of you!"

"But. I. Don't. Want. To. Die." Villa said crying as her head was slammed into the ground.

"Oh yeah? Should've considered that before killing Mina! Should've considered that before you tried to rape all those people" Desmond said this as Villa grabbed her chest smashing a bottle then giving her a resistance effect along with strength. "You shouldn't pick on people weaker than you!" Villa screamed as her body bulked up along with getting a iron gleam to it.

Desmond spat at the floor, not fearing this at all.

"Really? A bit too cliche. Guess I should have slammed your pathetic little head into the ground!"

Without caring, she jumped on K's shoulders then jumped on Villa.

"What do you want me to do first? Stab you or smash your stupid head?"

"NONE! You won't be defeating anyone!"

"Oh, I will."

While Villa yelled at her, Desmond made her drink milk. It took off the effects as VIlla returned to normal size.

"Think that's enough to get rid of me? Think again, you sleazy little f*ck."

She took her by the chin with one hand and by the hair with the other. She threw Villa in the air, signaling for Cupa, Levi and Twix to move. Villa hit the ground.

A message appeared in the air., above Villa's dead body which slowly disappeared.

_Villa_Ger was slain by Loves_Levi_

It however, wasn't seen by the others, as they backed away when Villa went super.

Desmond casually stood by me as Cupa giggled. Levi just stared at me for a second.

"I f-king knew it." Cupa whispered, giggling. Why did they giggle? I don't know. Then I looked over to see what it was about to see Desmond had a username hovering over her head… It said Loves_Levi… I didn't see what's wrong, as it reflected her personality. Kinda. But then I realized: I was standing next to her. That meant, it said "KHdudeable Loves_Levi". "WHAT HE F-K GUYS, CAN I NOT GO ONE F-KING DAY WITHOUT YOU GUYS SAYING THAT I F-KING LOVE LEV!? I F-KING DON'T YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" I said extremely pissed by now.

Cupa silently dragged Desmond away. This time she started openly laughing. Did they have another username thingy?

Cupa's username said "Fangirls_Over_Shirtless_Levi". "Why can't I just have one NORMAL day in my life?" I silently asked myself

"Cupa, what is this supposed to mean? Is it just an accident?" I asked her while Desmond had to hold onto Levi's shoulder, just to prevent herself from laughing so much she flies off into the sun.

"Alright, K. I'll solve this. Just for yoooooou." Levi said, mimicking a squealy voice. "Maybe it's because I have a _gay cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush on you._" He mocked then silently moved the two away and stood next to K.

I checked if he had a nametag.

"_Loves_ Me_"

These people were driving me insane.

I then noticed I forgot my armor, which meant, I was in my boxer shorts. I teleported for my armor then next to them, but on the right side. We watched the sunset as I looked for nametags.

None?

The first from the left was Levi, since he's possibly the oldest. No problem there.

The next was Cupa- She was fifteen.

Besides me was Desmond, holding Twix who was purring in her lap.

Nothing wrong? This statement kind of is.

Desmond walked over to my right, because she didn't see the stars due to the bush.

I decided to look at their nametags.

Levi's was just his name.

Cupa's was "Is"

Desmond's was "_s_Gay_Crush."

"_Levi_ Is_ KHdudeable_ __S_Gay_Crush_"

Levi seemed amused.

Cupa giggled.

Desmond laughed, covering her mouth.

Twix purred.

_IF THIS CAN GET ANY WORSE, I SWEAR TO NOTCH!_

I sat besides Levi, because I think that's where nothing will get added before my name.

_Wrong._

He went besides Desmond, either because he's feeling the same as me or…

Cupa renamed herself in "Has_A_"

Desmond renamed herself into "Gay_Crush_On"

While Levi just kept his name.

It's hard to be taken seriously when your roommates do this. No matter what essence you have.

"KHdudeable Has_A_ Gay_Crush_On_ Levi"

Could my roommates be better?

I facepalmed then walked up a tree. Guess what they set up? A sign.

"ATTENTION! KHdudeable has a gay crush on Levi!"

"WHAT THE F-K GUYS CAN YOU BE NICE TO ME FOR ONE F-KING DAY!? I'M ALLOWING YOU TO LIVE IN MY F-KING HOUSE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU F-KING REPAY ME? YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU TWO, MOCKINGJAY, RAVIOLI GUY, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A PRANK WAR. YOU TWO, VERSUS ME AND CUPA."

"Whatever, we're going to win anyway." Desmond said with too much confidence

"You sure about that?" Cupa said

"I spent my whole twelve years of age pranking people successfully. I have skills. Don't doubt me. Wasn't I the one who came up with the username things?"

"That wasn't funny! That was just cruel and you guys do this everyday… so I do know what you can do, but do you know what I can do?"" I asked

"We know. You'll go berserk and whatnot. But I bet you, I can win this! Only… What for?"

"What do you mean."

"Why should we win?

"Well." I started. "We could… Umm to see who is right! About me liking Levi, if you win then I do, If I win then I don't." I finished

"It. Is. _On._" Desmond hissed.

-NEXT DAY, 7:00-

"You got it?" Levi asked as Desmond clicked repeatedly on the computer. She had been drawing for only ten minutes, yet it was finished.

"Done."

"Okay, let's go… Wait, one more thing."

"What? We renamed the apps, changed his backgrounds, we hung some posters."

"Scarredsong, click the browser or something-"

"Aha?"

"Alright, let's type."

After they heard K and Cupa waking up, the two jumped out of the window onto the sponge that cushioned their fall.

"Alright, let's see what are the best pra- WHAT THE F-K! DESMOND! LEVI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BACKGROUND!" I said as I didn't really care they moved stuff around or renamed it.

It was a picture of me wearing nothing but boxers. Me with Levi. I could recognize that anime style, it was obviously Desmond's. I quickly deleted it and went back to my normal picture… it was cheesy but it was a picture of Cupa smiling, hey it was one of the best pictures I had. Sadly Cupa caught a glimpse of the picture… "So you DO like Levi?!" Cupa said

"NO! They pranked us. and more specifically me. So we need to come up with another prank to come back as." I said, then opened my browser. It continued where I left off.

"Ohh, well how about we prank that one of us died?" Cupa asked

"They won't care." I said. it was true but it still wasn't nice.

I then saw another window. It had pictures and stuff .I opened one of them. It was even more pictures of me and Levi. Obviously drawn by Desmond.

"WHERE ARE THESE F-KING PICTURES COMING FROM?!" I screamed as more tabs were opened. The mouse was just moving around like it wanted to, like it had its own mind. I went to knock on their door to get them to stop. Unfortunately, while I was knocking, the tabs were closed like they never existed.

"Okay, let's look up how to pull pranks." I said, trying to calm my nerves. Chrome showed recent searches, and you can just guess what they were. This WAS Desmond Scarredsong's plan, after all. She was probably laughing her ass off. I tried to do a arm slam into their door, which opened before I hit it, So i fell on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU DONT EVEN GIVE US 5 F-KING MINUTES TO GET A F-KING PLAN!" I yelled snapping as my eyes turned silverish-red. Desmond wasn't scared at all. "Well, _you _challenged _us._" She replied. "_You started the prank war. I told you we'll win it anyways. So, right now, we have three points. One for changing your background and everything, one for all those tabs opening-_" She noted, taking a small usb plug and plugging it back into her wireless remote for computer. "_And one for this. Any questions?_"

"One simple plain ordinary question… WHAT THE F-K IS SO F-KING WRONG WITH YOU THAT YOU WOULDN'T GIVE US F-KING 5 MINUTES TO COME UP WITH A F-KING PLAN!"I said

"Didn't she explain it." Levi started. "She said, _you challenged us for the prank war. _And we stood up _all night _making plans. Why didn't you do so?"

"So I could have some rest! And also to calm down a bit since we fight basically every goddamn day!" I said.

"Hey! Can't you appreciate that I didn't get any sleep yet just because I wanted to prank you?" Desmond got all up in my face and asked. "Why did you even come here? Coming to your enemy's room can't mean any good dude. I mean, what if you stepped on a landmine?"

"Also, I don't think you should just walk like that straight away."

"What are you talking about, Scarredsong? There isn't a land-"

I was cut off by a small explosion under my feet, and pink smoke. By the time it ended, I was completely pink on the front.

"Four points for team Levimond, Zero for you!" She yelled, shutting the door on us.

"Team Levimond?" I asked Cupa. "What the hell?"

"It's their team name… Did you come up with one for us K?" Cupa asked me

"Wha- ohh no, how about kupa?" I asked her still covered in pink.

"Sure, but you need to go take a shower." She said pointing at me, indicating to look down.

"Ohh come on!" I whined which then I went to take a shower, after I finished my shower and finished getting dressed I decided me and Cupa needed to make a plan.

"Hey, Cupa what should we do in retaliation?" I asked her

"How about you boobytrap their room when they come down to eat, which I could cook up some apple pie and all their favorite foods. and say it's as a peace treaty so they don't attack me and only you, which would be more believable." She said like the head of a military team. I nodded my head agreeing with her, while she went down to get the food ready.

Then I noticed a silver shine from the windows. Just as Cupa entered, a paintball gun fired at her, soaking her in paint. "You think we didn't hear your plan?" Desmond shrieked at her, reloading her paintball gun and taking cover. "

"You should try to be more quiet, team Kupa." Levi commented, as he aimed right at Cupa's back. I luckily noticed before he pulled the trigger so I grabbed my sword and threw it at where he was aiming, not AT Cupa at the wall behind her and intercepted the ball. "Really? Well you should aim quicker" I said, pulling out my bow with a piece of TNT at the it would only slightly harm them. and fired right after taking it out..

"That was my plan." He said, catching it in mid-air. "SCARREDSONG, FIRE!"

Boom.

She used some kind of a shotgun, I see, because six paintballs were shot at me. She took cover, hid behind a bush, and then went firing like crazy. The whole kitchen was colored in pink, Cupa was colored in green, I was in purple. Desmond and Levi ran away somewhere as I looked around.

"_FIVE POINTS TO TEAM LEVIMOND__**!**_" Desmond yelled across the garden.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in frustration and grabbed Cupa and went to a hidden room I built a while ago that no one knows about, not even Levi. And I'm pretty sure he knows all of the rooms. Except this one.

"Alright we need to come up with a plan!" I told Cupa

"Umm… we could set up traps all over the house?" She suggested

"Sure." I said

LATER

"There, all set up, time to go to sleep…" I said looking at a 'trap' it was actually a decoy so that they don't know about the traps, since cupa put the traps down using an invisibility I potion and a swiftness I potion. That took up a lot of time, I can say. We were proud of that.

MEANWHILE

"What do you think," Desmond asked, glancing at the moon. "Will we win this fight?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It is."

"So, Mockingjay. Did you make some new plans?"

"...We could just sit here on the roof, you know. They've set up their traps, I think, and if we're clever enough to fool them we could win."

"That's just nice. Now, go to sleep."

"Sleep? Wasn't I supposed to make plans?"

"Yes, but _you haven't slept for 36 hours._"

"_Oh._"

"Goodnight, Mockingjay."

"Good night."

**Kallista: Hey guys! Kallista here in FOUR A.M!**

**khdudeable:0_0 It's 8 PM here.**

**Kallista: And four A.M in Croatia. I'll say in advance: 420 BLAZE IT!**

**khdudeable: What?**

**Kallista: Nevermind. So, guys. Did you enjoy le chapter? **

**Desmond: It's not le chapter. It's un Capitolo, Kallista. Learn some Italian. Gawd.**

**K: Uhh, we're in HERE again?**

**Cupa: Hey K! Remember when Desmond renamed herself into Loves_Levi and just stood next to you?**

**K: yes, don't remind me… *shudders***

**Desmond: AGAIN! AGAIN!**

**Villa: Am I in heaven? guess not Desmonds here...**

**Desmond: NO. YOU'RE GOING TO A UNIVERSE WHERE PEOPLE DIE EVERY DAY FOR NO REASON. YOU'RE GOING TO HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI, VILLA. YOU'RE GOINGTHERE.**

**Villa: NOOOOOOO!**

**Desmond: Yeah, you better learn how to spell french names, you spoiled little piece of sh-**

**Villa: I do know how to spell french, I just prefer calling Levi Ravioli. It's cute.**

**Desmond: And I prefer you dead. The feeling of satisfaction is cute too.**

**khdudeable: I think we need to make Desmond a tad bit less murderous, Don't you Kallista?**

**Kallista: She wouldn't be Desmond SCARREDSONG then. I mean, how would a girl who grew up in a shitty society be nice and cheerful?**

**khdudeable: I just meant make her not want to KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON she met.**

**Desmond: Dude, that makes me Desmond.**

**khdudeable: fine, but you still should ACT nice occasionally that'll scare the shit out of people, because they'll be like is she going to kill me or hug me?**

**Desmond: BOTH, MOTHERF*KERS. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN SOMEONE HAS HIDDEN BLADES.**

**Kallista: So… Should we finish the chapter off with everyone telling goodbye in unison? COME ON! STAND NEXT TO EACH OTHER!**

***everyone*: Stands**

**K: I go first.**

**Cupa: I GO SECOND WITH THE USERNAME HAS_A**

**Desmond: I GO THIRD. Username? Gay_Crush_On**

**Levi: You know, this might just be amusing for anyone except K.**

**K: F-K YOU ALL! GO DIE IN A HOLE ON THE PLANET GALLIFREY!**

**Desmond: So that makes out the truth!**

**Cupa: A.K.A K has_A Gay_Crush_On Levi!**

**Kallista: Bye now!**

**What will happen next?**

**Desmond: K WILL REVEAL HIS GAY CRU-**

**Kallista: Shut up, Desmond.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: "Chain reaction"**

**khdudeable: What are you guys doing when we're not looking? The house is filled with traps and everyone seems to be angry?**

**Desmond: We're not angry.**

**Levi: Just focused. **

**Desmond: Because any wrong move…**

**Levi: ...Will take one point away from us.**

**Cupa: How do you guys do that?!**

**K: It's kind of creeping me out…**

**khdudeable: That's creepy… I didn't know people actually could do that.**

**Desmond: Well?**

**Levi: We can.**

**Desmond: That's why we have the four points, isn't it?**

**Kallista: Desmond, stop being so smug. I don't know if K likes it.**

I woke up to see that our house was intact. "I guess Desmond didn't set them off." I said to Cupa who was just getting up. "Guess so…" She replied still groggy from sleep.

"I'll go get us some food, I have a personal chest for food" I said as I opened a ender chest that was hidden behind a block of carpet "That's why the carpet was lower there?!" Cupa asked, obviously surprised. We then heard the door open and a single step before someone stopped it… They climbed from the room window out to the roof, right onto the roof on our room. I could hear Levi warning Desmond.

"Don't go there, it's dangerous."

With that, he got a pebble from his pocket and threw it down onto the floor. _Dammit._

*BOOM* we felt the house shake, and my suspicions were confirmed minecraft logic still applies, FLOATING BLOCKS FTW! "Good think we covered our room with obsidian, eh cupa?" I said after recovering from the aftershock of the explosions. "Yeah, guess so" She responded shakily. we then heard a loud scream coming from above us and opened our door to check it out.

Soon, a smoke bomb blinded us. Desmond was hanging by the ledge with an insane look. While we were blinded, she threw a bedrock-destroyer TNT at us then jumped down onto a bale of hay.

"SIX POINTS FOR TEAM LEVIMOND!" She shrieked, landing softly and climbing a tree as I scowled. She jumped from tree to tree until she reached something. What exactly? A treehouse? Probably. The bedrock destroyer TNT didn't hurt us, at all, but we flew into the air.

I looked down to see where was I going to land. A pool of pink paint with flowers around it.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SCARREDSONG!" I yelled at her before I felt the paint hit my skin.

"THEN WHY ARE WE AMUSED BY THIS?" She shrieked from the "treehouse" and waved at me. "DIFFERENT PEOPLE, DIFFERENT TASTES, I GUESS!"

"OR BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed, getting ticked off. As I said that I pulled out some knives I had made from scraps of iron that I had forged and threw them, they weren't sharp but they would sting, A LOT.

My aiming was good, but not good enough to hit her from about thirty meters above and fourty away from I just tried to hit above her head… lets just say it wasnt pretty… I missed badly and hit a chicken cutting off its head. I can now personally guarantee that they live without their head cut off. "Well… Looks like you're bad at throwing knives, But sadly for you I'M NOT!" Desmond shouted pulling out a knife from her pocket. She threw a few at me. The knives pinned me down as she jumped down to me.

She wrote something on my shirt with a paintbrush, put some make up on me, then left.

"SEVEN POINTS FOR TEAM LEVIMOND!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I said confused as I couldn't see from how I was pinned down.

Luckily, Cupa came by, covered _completely _in yellow and blue, then burst out into laughing.

"CUPA! STOP LAUGHING AND TELL ME WHAT DOES IT SAY!" I screamed.

"It says that you're gay for Levi on your shirt!" She managed to get out, barely stifling her laughter. "wHAT THE HECK! Are you seriously okay with this Levi?!" I said as I took off my shirt so I wouldn't have to be reminded of that every time someone looked.

"This is how far I'll go." He yelled, jumping from a tree and landing in front of me. "So I'm okay. It's a joke. And it's aimed towards you. Nobody ever said that _I have a crush on you. _It always said that you have a gay crush on me. Understood?"

"BUT I F-KING DON'T! YOU F-KING BASTARD!" I yelled at him, this was the last straw, I left and went into my now floating room and used some leftover glitches to move it to ground level.

I then heard some blocks being placed and someone saying "Don't try to leave, you'll be exploded!" I then checked through a a hole in my wall and saw TNT piled around my room along with obsidian over that… but my room was bomb proof so I opened the door and when the TNT lit I closed it and stood in the middle… nothing happened I guess it unlit or something… I then grasped my efficiency 5 pickaxe and made a potion of haste 2 that lasted 2:30 minutes. and drank it and started mining like crazy trying to get out of there, lets just say I was glad I didn't have to test anymore minecraft related theories but everyone had left…

-EVERYONE ELSE-

"I wonder if he's dead yet" Desmond said curiously

"Why would you want him dead!" Cupa shouted "I know I switched teams and all but I don't want him to die…" Cupa continued quietly

"I said, _I wonder. _Not _I hope._" She hissed. Levi continued her sentence. "If we wanted him dead, then we would kill him already."

"We could do that in the same way we wrote on his shirt. But let's ignore that. How did you like that writing on shirt prank?"

"It was HILARIOUS!" Cupa said "But I wish you wouldn't do that anymore, I think K might kick you out if you continue." Cupa continued sounding sad.

"Chill out..." Desmond muttered. They decided to do the continuing each others' sentences thing again.

"It's just a joke."

"We didn't try to rape him or kill him."

"Any attacks were in self defense."

"Suure, so thats why you wrote tha-" She was stopped by a soft, small mewl. Twix ran over to the sound, as Desmond followed.

"AHHH!" Cupa screamed hearing it. Desmond walked out while holding both Twix and a small, bluish grey kitten. It seemed like it was two weeks old.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME! WE DON'T NEED 3 DEMONS IN OUR HOUSE!" Cupa screamed while beginning to cry. Desmond hissed at her just like Twix as she held the kitten.

"Three demons? It's because my name contains the word Demon, isn't it?" She asked. "I'm gonna name this kitty Denim."

"That's a _kitten._" Levi commented. "_Why are you scared of a tiny little being? How are cats demons? Because, I think creepers are the demons here._"

"That's not nice!, Creeper's just want hugs! BUT CAT'S TRY TO KILL US!"

"Creepers want hugs?" He questioned. "Cats are pets, who scare those creepers away. Creepers want to kill you."

"So cats are better than creepers just like Levi is hotter than K." Desmond summed it up.

"CAT'S ARE F-KING DEVILS! And although Levi is hotter than K Cats are terrible!" Cupa said.

"Creepers have green skin, they're there to scare you, kill you and watch you showering.. Cats are there to snuggle and be cute." She argued with the creeper hybrid.

"I don't have green skin, i'm not here to scare you, and the only person I watch showering is K!" Cupa said then stopped as if she said something she shouldn't of "Don't tell K I do that!"

"Why do you keep mishearing things?" The raven-haired male asked. "We didn't say _you. _We said _creepers._"

"AND I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE THE PRINCESS OF THEM!" Cupa screamed and then looked shocked at herself for saying that "You never heard that… never! i'm a normal creeper hybrid" She said with a face of stone.

"Well? I just happen to be the leader of cats. " Desmond said calmly. "_And I don't push it in people's faces all day._"

"What?" Cupa asked confused which was a funny transition, from a face set in stone to soft and confused.

"_Did I f**king stutter?_" Desmond growled. "The leader of cats. I'm not some kind of a weak princess. _I'm a leader._"

"Ohh, you're the leader, not the princess… that makes more sense, and us princesses are VERY powerful." The creeper princess said.

"_What makes you think that I, Scarredsong of Nightclan, am not?_" Desmond asked slowly.

"No reason." Cupa said suspiciously.

Levi decided to interrupt them. "Now let's sit down, I'll tell you something about her."

Both sat down and looked as he sat down himself then set up a campfire.

"So, back in the normal world, which is apparently the hub of those other ones, Desmond was the new kid at school. Let me tell you, she was bullied by those two guys. Not bullied physically, but you get my point. She did chase them away, and they just ran from her. Let me tell you what she did about them."

"On the first day after winter break, they teased her once again, threw her friend's pencilcase, the usual stuff she has to deal with.. _Guess what she did._" He paused a bit, then continued after noticing that even the two cats sitting in Desmond's lap were listening. "_She ran straight to the male toilets, marched in and took those little fucks by the shirts. After they ran away, she hunted the faggots down with some help, as nobody stood up to the two for years, she took one by the shoulders and kneed him in the crotch, just like the second._"

"She stood up to those little fuckers despite being the new kid, she didn't take their shit. She didn't want anyone to be treated badly by those two. That's what she did, she stood up to them despite being a traumatized, silent girl."

"whoa… I didn't know Desmond was such a badass…" Cupa said in pure awe. Desmond brushed away the two bangs of her hair from her sight and looked at her.

"That's me. The leader of Nightclan. And this isn't even my best attack. I once stabbed that dude who teased me, Billy, with a pen. "

"His name was Billy? Then he deserved it, so noone would have to hear his name." Cupa said sarcastically.

**For anyone whose name is billy reading this, THIS IS FOR YOU! JK sorry but hey we needed a name**

"Do you know _how much _my classmates like me now? This girl was crying one day at P.E, when we were playing volleyball. And I forgot my clothes for P.E so I couldn't play. I went over to her at the girls' restroom with my friends, and we heard she was crying because people got angry at her when she didn't get the ball or something. The girls, apparently, couldn't cheer her up in ten sentences. I uttered one sentence and she was happy. Know what I said? _At least you aren't Billy._"

"Well, Billy must have been very bad!" she said happily.

"The whole class, hates him and Akira, his fuckbuddy. But nobody did anything about those shitfaces except me. And do you know how much sixty-nine jokes me and my friend who sits with me on basically every class made? About those two? We even wrote a story about Billy and Akira."

"Wow, he deserved to get stabbed with a pen, did he die?" Cupa asked as if she wanted him to be dead.

"Sadly, no. But if he died, that'd mean there were no more 69 jokes. He wasn't hurt badly, either."

"Okay, so no ink poisoning…" Cupa responded sadly.

"Nah. So, do you want to hear anything more?"

"I don't know, we should probably head back and start rebuilding the house." Cupa said.

"If you want to hear anything more from me, we can talk here since the kitten fell asleep and it's illegal to wake up any small animal when it sleeps." She noted.

"It's illegal to wake up small creatures? what if they are your pet?" Cupa asked which was weird since she hated cats.

"I'd rather not wake up this kitten." Desmond shrugged. "And K might be going berserk back there. We won't really have any time to talk there. So if you wanna hear something, then ask now."

"What do you mean he'll be going berserk?" cupa asked.

"Oh psh. We locked him in a room. So just ask something if you need."

"I just did." She responded

"He's going berserk because _we locked him in a deadly obsidian room. _In order not to get pranked, we'll have to enter through the roof."

"What if he mines through the roof to get out?" Cupa asked.

"Then we'll just sleep in the treehouse I have. Obviously. "

"Okay, so I can't sleep with him still?" Cupa asked obviously depressed.

"Who, him? You didn't state who you want to sleep with. If it's K, sadly, no."

"OF COURSE IT WOULD BE K!" Cupa screamed "Who else would I want to sleep with?!" Cupa continued angrily.

"Shirtless Levi, obviously you'd want to sleep with him." Desmond responded. "Because Levi sure as hell is hot even with a shirt."

"well i know that's true, but I love K, not him." Cupa said blandly.

"Well, I bet you'd still sleep with him. Weren't you the one who fangirled the most? "

"NO!" Cupa said blushing slightly

"You giggled for a full hour." Levi pointed out.

"That was because I thought it was funny!" Cupa said defensively while blushing even more.

"You were whispering something along the lines _He's so hot _and you were repeating the sentence _Oh my gosh._" Desmond added.

"NO I WASN'T" Cupa said almost as one word

"You were." She pulled out a recorder and played it. It contained Cupa's whispers during the shirtless moment.

"YOU CREEP! YOU WERE RECORDING ME!" Cupa screamed as she grabbed the recorder and threw it into a nearby lake.

"Says the girl who watches K shower."

"Uhhh… Ummm… what do you mean…" Cupa said blushing a DEEP red.

"Said it yourself." Levi stated, with Desmond once again playing another recorder containing Cupa's sentence.

"DO YOU RECORD EVERYTHING!" Cupa said throwing that one into the lake also

'DO YOU RECORD EVERYTHING!' Cupa heard coming from another tape recorder.

Desmond laughed,

"Yep. I have over five of those. Every word was recorded. Ever since this trip. Just so you know, in case you decide to do something crazy, I have the tape of you saying everything from the time I met you." She whispered just so the recorder wouldn't catch that.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Cupa shouted as she got up to leave.

"Whoop, just remember what I told you."

"WHICH WAS!" Cupa said still walking away. Desmond laughed.

"_Levi, look forward to the eighth point. We're gonna get it, this way- or another._" Desmond whispered.

**AUTHOR ZONE!**

**khdudeable: YESS! ANOTHER CHAPTAH DONE! this one is shorter for a reason**

**K: where is everyone?**

**Cupa: YEAH! K'S HERE!**

**Desmond: Hey guys, Desmond with the username Loves_Levi here, right besides K! Today, we'll be playing this game called "Piss your roommate off"! It's this fun new game! I'm joined by Cupa, with the username A_Lot! This is a multiplayer game which requires a roommate, you, some kind of prankster attitude and that's it, possibly!**

**Cupa: Today our roommate is K, and-**

**Levi: Step aside, you two.**

**K: Oh, finally, some peace-**

**Desmond: Look at his nametaaaag! **

**K: okay that's it I'm leaving!**

**Cupa: Aww… then it's no fun**

**Desmond: **_**Wait, I got this. **_

***Writes "/changeusername Khdudeable[StoryCharacter] Shirtless_Levi_Is_Hawt"**

**Desmond: K, look up.**

**Levi: Look in a mirror, letter name.**

**Cupa: K! Look above you, at your nametag!**

**K: Huh why? WHAT THE HECK! We're not even in the story right now!**

**Desmond: WAIT! I can make this better!**

**Kallista: Desmond no.**

**Levi: Desmond yes.**

**Cupa: HELL YEAH DESMOND.**

***Writes /changeusername KHdudeable Levi_Is_Hawt_As_Fuck***

***Writes /profilesee***

***Edits the "In relationship with Cupa Creeper" to "Has a gay crush on Levi"**

**Desmond: I just made it better. Wait, hold on. I can do something more.**

***Writes /changeshirttext KHdudeable NoText (to) Levi is Hawt****

**khdudeable: Alright change it back… ALL of it Desmond.**

**Desmond: But we're amused by this, aren't we? Alright, fine.**

***Writes /undo***

**Desmond: We can still stand next to him, right? Like, K with his name, I with the username Loves, Levi with his name, Cupa with the name A_lot?**

**khdudeable: only in the story, otherwise it's kind of unfair… and weird… wait where did kallista go?**

**Desmond: HEY! She tried touching Levi.**

**Kallista: That was Villa! It's not MY fault we have the similar hair.**

**Desmond: Oh. Sooooo, if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna go kill some bitch! Bye!**

**khdudeable: Who? you already killed villa and turned her into a witch… but you don't know that.**

**Desmond: That's my point! She's a witch now. I need to eliminate her from the face of the earth!**

**khdudeable: well, you don't know where she is… yet.**

**Desmond: Look, dude. We aren't letting her live. I am not letting her walk freely. What if the bitch uses some magic or love potions? Hm?**

**khdudeable: actually she's out for blood now… she doesn't care about f-king people anymore, only killing them. anyone she meets dies within 24 hours, except me. cause i wrote her along with Kallista.**

**Desmond: SHE'S NOT GONNA MEET ME. What if I hide in the shadows and snipe her down just like my male counterpart does? Hm? That's not called meeting. Villa's gonna die either way! We'll cut the whore into three pieces, and-**

**Kallista: What do you mean by we?**

**Desmond: Me, my clan, Levi. Obviously.**

**khdudeable:You're not killing anyone of the 'main' characters, she's basically the main villain now, besides as always Herobrine but he won't show up mu-**

**Herobrine: I won't show up much ehh?**

**Desmond: Come ON! Villa the whore is the main villain? Seriously? Give me a challenge! Why don't we have some villain that isn't a stupid reincarnation? Maybe the writer's block Bill? Or one of those bastards from my class? Seriously! I could take Villa down in one single slash and Voila! *VIlla's head rolls onto the floor***

**khdudeable: You COULD do that but not anymore because Villa doesn't feel pain and can also create potions and heal herself instantly.**

**Desmond: GIVE ME SOME REAL VILLAIN WHO ISN'T A GIRL, SERIOUSLY! Let's just take Billy and Akira, so I enjoy more while their blood seeps out from there neck as they choke? Kallista! Tell him!**

**Kallista: I agree on the Billy and Akira thing. They'd be perfect villains. Villa won't. I think she's better off dead. I mean… All bad guys are smug, stupid, sarcastic, sexist... In three words- Billy, and, Akira..**

**khdudeable: alright I'm outmatched I surrender, Billy and Akira will be transported and put in as the villains… HEROBRINE! I have another request!**

**Herobrine: What is it now?!**

**khdudeable: Get billy and akira and bring them to minecraft, make them your disciples and main villains. you can do whatever to Villa we don't need her anymore.**

**Herobrine: Anything? really?**

**Desmond: YES! PAYBACK, YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKS, BILLY AND AKIRA. THAT'LL FUCKING TEACH YOU NOT TO BE DICKS TO THE NEW GIRL!**

**Kallista: Let's just end this off.**

**khdudeable: yeah… but don't do anything weird Herobrine!**

**Kallista: So everyone, stay tuned for Chapter TEN! It's a special chapter! Gonna be longer than usual or something!**

**khdudeable: yep!**

***you should know what goes here by now!***

**OC's are still accepted, the longer you wait the less likely they'll be accepted!**

**So yeah, submit while you can!**

**Bye now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special chapter.**

**AKA**

**Chapter number ten**

**Kallista: Which is kinda… Longer! And yeah. Desmond just **_**might **_**get angry at Cupa, so she might do something crazy, like, I don't know, GET HER WHOLE CLAN. I would like to see that.**

**Desmond: What do you mean by might? I usually gather the clan and then just execute the person in a horrible way. Unless Levi says not to.**

**khdudeable:Sorry for the wait, me and kallista had some 'Technical' difficulties.**

**Kallista: I had to go to sleep earlier. Omf.**

**Desmond: Just continue with the story. I want to see Levi. And tell him about how I pushed Billy two times yesterday, and how he cried today. Wow. And his f-kbuddy defended him. BUT NOT FROM THE WHOLE CLASS WHO WANTED HIM TO CRY, JUST FROM ME. Wow, Just… Wow. I'm totally killing both of them and arranging their bodies in the 69. Unless Levi says not to. Then I'm not gonna do anything.**

**Kallista: Seriously? Are you going to stop doing everything when Levi says not to?**

**Desmond: Pretty much. **

**Kallista: So, like, if you were to burn your whole previous class, A.K.A Grassclan, down, and they all yelled that you shouldn't…**

**Desmond: Yeah?**

**Kallista: Would you still burn them all down if Levi told you to?**

**Desmond: Yeah. **

**Kallista: I'm scared to start this chapter while the weird light-dark-brown-whatever-haired girl with a ponytail is going to burn all of them down but I'm gonna start anyways.**

"Welcome to Nightclan." Desmond said, raising her hands sarcastically and glancing from right to left around the clan. Everything was just like when she left off to K's home. She was pretty much an awesome leader, despite being only twelve. Surprisingly, her clan managed to be better than both Grassclan and Treeclan. She was surprised by this- Nightclan wasn't this awesome at Dawnpetal's time. Dawn was her sister, and that just might be how Desmond got the leader rank.

Dawnpetal wasn't a very good leader- She ran into battles from day to night, picking fights with everyone she could find. The twenty-year-old girl was hated by her clan, she took advantage of her place. She was assassinated soon after by her own sister. After the notification that she took her sister down, Desmond was proclaimed leader. She didn't really agree with the whole leader thing, but the clan was really pathetic in Dawn's ruling. She took down the rules her older sibling made. Ever since, being in the clan was available to every cat-human. Bright pelted cats, scarred cats, other cats that previously couldn't be allowed, now were. In Desmond's ruling, the only proper reason of someone being judged could be one of their actions, nothing more. Killing people outside of the clan, or doing anything wrong to them, was not counted as a reason. Nor was torture.

"This is Nightclan?" He asked. "How did you become leader? Did you do something heroic?"

"Actually, I killed my judgmental sister who just led the clan to their death every time Nightclan fought." She replied.

"Well, it's surprising how you rule better than her."

"Isn't it? I'm actually surprised how the whole clan hasn't died off now I'm leader. Back in fourth grade, when I led something, it'd turn out horrible."

"Are you kidding me. You're leading one of the strongest clans in this entire universe. It turned out just right, didn't it?"

"Yep."

"I'm kind of proud. Scratch that, I'm proud. I mean, you manage to rule a whole _clan. _You get food for it, you take care of everything here."

"You're.. .Proud?" Desmond asked surprisedly, stopping in her tracks and looking at Levi.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter there."

"For the first time, someone is proud of me. Thank you."

She just looked surprised for a while.

_**BACK AT CUPA AND K BECAUSE I'M NOT PLANNING ON DESCRIBING WHAT'LL HAPPEN. I'LL JUST LEAVE DESMOND TO DO WHAT SHE WANTS BECAUSE F-K SHE'S BEEN CONTROLLED ALL HER LIFE.**_

"K! K!" Cupa yelled, entering the house. "K? Are you there?"

A landmine was set up. Cupa didn't know by who, but it still left some paint in her face.

"Ah! K! there you are!" She yelled, seeing him walking towards the kitchen.

"You locked me in a room, Cupa! How could you!" He yelled at her.

She backed away slowly as K's eyes turned white.

_**Back to Desmond and Levi. **_

"Can I tell you something?" Desmond asked, tying her converse shoes. Wait, converses? I thought she wore boots. Oh yeah, Desmond changes clothes too.

"Shoot."

"Okay, so if you see Billy, he isn't a threat." She started, trying to find another excuse not to look at him, otherwise she'll just faint. "He first insults and then runs away. Don't waste energy, he'll stop and go back to his clan. He's such a pussy."

"Why do you hate Billy and Akira so much you want them dead?" He questioned. Desmond a symbol on her hand then started her explaining.

"Well, for one, he's just an asshole. He pushes me around, he draws on my book, classifies it as friendly, and when I tell someone he says he did nothing. Second, despite all the times I f-ked him up, he proceeds to try and break me. _I'll stomp that f-ker to the ground. _" She stopped then and twirled with her golden-brown hair.

"Seems nice enough."

"And guess what happened today? I went to pull his hair when he annoyed me, and he had a whole new haircut."

"Neat."

¨She stared at the ground, fangirling in her mind but being silent in real. She didn't want to piss Levi off.

"Why are you staring at the ground?" He asked. "Imagination?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, then replied, still looking at the ground. "I guess so."

"I can tell this isn't any imagination in your mind."

"It isn't?" She silently asked. He was right. _It isn't. None of the thoughts were._ Desmond was thinking of a lot of things, but none of those were dreams.

"Were you thinking about someone?"

She blinked with butterflies in her stomach. Not literally, but you get the point.

"Great, now I'm going to need some insecticide." She muttered. ""You got me."

"Who was it?"

"Isn't it obvious."

"No."

"You just figured out I was thinking about someone without any problems."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"You guessed it."

She said quietly then stared at the ground.

_F-K._

_F-K._

_**F-K.**_

_**FUUUUUUUCK.**_

_I'M NOT GOING TO STAY EMOTIONLESS LIKE THIS IF SOMETHING HAPPENS._

_HOLY F-KING SHIT._

_NO._

_BILLY'S DICK IN AKIRA'S ASS WHAT THE F-K_

Desmond was just staring at the ground, a war of butterflies in her stomach. She can tolerate the blood waterfalls in her pants, she can tolerate her own organ ripping itself, and she can't tolerate some butterflies. Same with this situation. She can stare at people coldly without saying or doing anything for a while but she can't even look at Levi without fangirling. Wonderful, Just, wonderful. She softly glanced at him then quickly turned away and cussed in her mind.

_no_

_nO_

_NO_

_NO_

_NO_

_ABORT MISSION_

_NO_

_**I SAID F-KING NO**_

_HIS HAIR IS SO PRETTY OMF _

_WHAAAAAAAAAT_

_HOW _

_WHAT SHAMPOO DOES HE USE_

_WHA_

_WHAT_

_DID HE JUST LOOK AT ME_

_DID HE_

_DID HE JUST_

_OH MY F-KING GOD WHAT THE ACTUAL F-K_

_LEVI STOP BEING SO HOT_

_STOP IT_

_STOP BEING SO HOT_

_JUST_

"Er.. .Wait, I have an idea." She stepped up, went towards the locker in their dorm.

What dorm?

Everyone in the clan has one. She shared hers with Levi, Cupa, and K. Four people per room. So if K and Cupa drop by, they have a room! Voila.

She opened her camouflage bag, then took out her sketchbook.

"Let's draw I guess."

_These emotions. They make me weak. _

"Are you thinking about something important? I'm not hearing your usual comments. The mood seems kind of sad without them." He said.

Scarredsong's eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong, Scarredsong of Nightclan?" He asked. "Did you mean that last thing seriously?"

"Yes." She blurted out.

"That's awesome." He replied. His voice seemed a bit softer to her.

"Is that okay with you? In my previous school, if I liked someone, I'd be treated like shit. Not like I wasn't already, but-"

"It's okay, Scarredsong."

_**Timeskip!**_

"Are you done with that lemonade?" He asked as the greenish-bluish-greyish-eyed girl looked at her glass. "Not even close."

"Are you going to drink that forever?" He asked again. "We're out here to hunt, not to drink lemonade. This whole chapter will become a lemonade if we keep sweet talking like this."

He stopped in his tracks. A boy about Desmond's age was standing there. He had a green creeper hoodie, just like Cupa, orange hair, yellow eyes and surprisingly some pants.

"Aww, hey, you two." He said sarcastically.. "How are you doing, twoface Desi? Feelin' good since you betrayed us?"

Scarredsong stepped in front of the boy named Bakuha. She looked straight into his goldish-yellow eyes with some kind of a shine.

"Aren't eyes supposed to mirror your personality?" Desmond questioned. "Because you're acting pretty douchey. I don't think that fits those golden eyes."

She stared at him as Bakuha stood in shock. The first time he saw this girl in two months.

"Too bad they'll be ruined." She whispered.

"What?"

Desmond splashed the lemonade into Bakuha's eyes, smashed the glass on his head and took a shard.

"_They'll be ruined._"

With that, she slashed him across his chest.

"Let's go."

She turned around then walked back to her clan. She cursed under her breath, remembering something.

"What?" He asked firmly as she blinked.

"Nothing. I'm just angry about something I remembered. You were there, remember?"

"Oh, that. Well, don't feel bad." He replied carelessly. "They're just assholes who can't take your sarcastic replies. Maybe they're angry because they can't make one? Don't worry about that."

And she felt better now.

_Dammit. _

She yelled in her mind.

_Why are you whining about your day? You'll just piss him off. He'll leave like the rest of those…_

Desmond always argued in her mind like this. She didn't see the rock in front of her and tripped over it, therefore falling.

_Don't whine. DON'T WHINE. _Her mind screeched. Her mind was basically her twin. And that was yet another way of harming herself besides scratching the f*ck out of her arms. _I SAID DON'T WHINE. Desmond, you piece of shit. This isn't some normal person who will take your stupid ass injuries. So shut up._

Scarredsong blinked. Levi looked at her as she just barely picked herself up. Blood was trickling down from her nose.

"Are you alright?"

_Say yes, Desmond. Say. Fucking. Yes. He doesn't care for your injuries, as I said, he has had a lot of worse in his universe._

"Yes… I… Guess..." She muttered, rubbing off the blood with her hand then continued walking.

"Your nose is bleeding, Scarredsong. Are you aware of that?"

"I'm aware that my nose is bleeding. It's no big deal."

_That's the spirit. Now, continue walking._

"You didn't ever have anything broken physically, did you?" He asked. "I know your nose hurts. Don't worry, we will be at your clan soon. You'll get it patched up there."

_I hope he isn't pissed off. _Desmond thought, starting to walk again, this time slower.

**BACK TO CUPA AND K**

K charged at Cupa with no pupils in his eyes, just pure white but cupa dodged it and screamed "K What's wrong!" "YOU F-KING TRAPPED ME IN OUR ROOM AND SURROUNDED IT WITH TNT!" He screamed while getting ready to charge again "That was Desmond…" Cupa said quietly "WHAT?" K replied still angry "Desmond and Levi did that… I knew you would escape though…" Cupa said while starting to cry K then walked over to her and started to comfort her "Hey, why don't we go and build a new hose? just for the 2 of us." K said while his eyes started to get a bit better.

Right then, someone knocked on their door. K opened it and saw who was it. A blue-haired girl. She had cat ears and tail, a symbol on her right hand, and a paper in her hand. "I have a notice from leader Scarredsong." She said. "She invited you to join Nightclan. Well, she didn't. She just wanted you to live in the clan for following reasons: "So that when the letter name bastard tries to kill us all my clan will be aware of it and we'll take him down in an instant". Leader Scarredsong says you are going to be kept there because if you attack her she will have time to call her clan."

"Tell her that we appreciate the offer but we're not going to try to kill her, she's still my friend after all. And you can tell her what i said okay." K replied as Cupa shook her head agreeing with him.

"Listen here, asshole!" She yelled, instantly turning from cute to angry. "You don't have a fucking choice here! She knows and expects everything you'll try, and you can't fool me either! You're going to stay with them, or I, Denim Bluepaw, will kill you this instant!"

"Sorry but you can't force me or cupa, I am a player, she is the creeper princess if you try to mess with me I can kill you, Cupa can summon an army and kill you. Either way if you try to kill us you're dead." K said with a fierce look in his eyes "How did you know i was a princess?" Cupa said questioningly.

"Creeper princess, eh? Scarredsong's gonna do shit to you. I won't even need to tell her about your resistance against Nightclan. Hah, leader is going to mop the floor with your limp bodies!"

Just then, we heard a slight laugh behind us. Both me and Cupa were knocked out with a blow to the head.

We woke up in what appeared to be a room, but i couldn't tell from how dark it was. Some light was shining through the unbreakable glass.

"Ahh, you're awake." Desmond said from the corner, walking up to the glass. I tried to smash it, but the glass didn't even budge. "Well, this is the princess of creepers. Try to summon your creeper army. Try it. I promise, it won't hurt me. See? I can slap myself and it doesn't hurt."

Desmond slapped her own cheek.

"It doesn't hurt."

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

"It didn't hurt me at all. These scars didn't hurt me, either." She pointed at her hand. "Dammit, the teacher didn't even notice these. She just went by Billy's side. What will it take for all the adults to start listening? They think I'm ignorant. Tch, what assholes."

"Well, if it doesn't hurt why are you complaining?" I asked.

"Because I feel I could barf .They're so ignorant. And then _I'm _the bad guy for just talking back or as it is called in the world of people with brains, defending myself. They can see all that happened before, and they can't see the scars?" Desmond questioned, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "She tells me yet again to _forget. _Like hell, I'll forget the two years of trauma. Doesn't she know there's shit going on even in my own house? They always yell at me. I'm a disappointment, am I? Seems like they don't remember that _I _learned how to write and read at age four."

"Okay, well anyways why did you bring us here?" I asked again.

"Because! If you or Cupa try anything, then it won't be just me who fights. The whole Nightclan will help." She responded. "And you know what else? You say you won't do anything now, but that's what everyone says. What about that rage mode which lies in your ass? You won't even realize."

"Your our friend we wouldn't even think about hurting you, even though you tried to kill me. listen i'm willing to ignore all of it if you agree to let us go back home and live a peaceful life again." I said getting annoyed.

"Really? Do you think I'm stupid? How do you think, how did I get the place of a leader? You're staying here. You're not going outside for a long while."

"Why?!" I asked nearly snapping once more

"I know that voice. You have the answer right there."

"Listen, I just want to get home so me and Cupa can live together without any distractions and have a NORMAL life for once. Okay? you should understand you probably want to live a normal life with Levi." I said calming down.

"Normal life? Hah. Normal life. I'll tell you why." She started listing the reasons. "For one, as long as you live with that creeper whore who watches you shower-" She pulled out the recorder and played Cupa's words over again as she spoke- "You can't have a normal life. For two, I can't have a normal life either. I'm the leader of a clan." She stopped a bit, looked at the teary-eyed Cupa, then continued. "Three? I was controlled all my life. You were just hopping through and doing everything you want. So for once, you'll be controlled too."

"Hahaha, you think I didn't know Cupa was watching me?! I kept the door unlocked for that, I knew Cupa would do that so I went ahead and allowed her too! I don't care about that, I mean really!" I said laughing my head off while Cupa looked confused but happy

"Aww, you let her in? So that means your crush on Levi doesn't exist anymore? On the good side, he's mine now, so I don't give a fuck about you." Then she noticed the smiling Cupa, took a bow, and shot her right through the arm, pinning her to the wall.

"Laugh now, will you?" She asked as the glass reconstructed itself. "Do you want one too? Oh, I'll send you a special one! This is the poisonous one! Do you want it?"

"What the hell! you would seriously try to kill your friends! AND FOR THE LAST F-KING TIME I HATE THAT SON OF A BITCH LEVI!" I screamed as I grabbed the arrow from Cupa's shoulder and took it out while applying a potion of healing II to it.

"What… Did you call him?" Desmond asked angrily. Cupa teared up again and was asking her to calm down. "No, no, f-k off, Cuntupa. I'm asking your whorey ass boyfriend. What did you call him .Repeat it. Say it to my fucking face. Say it."

"LEVI IS A F-KING SON OF A BITCH!" I repeated as I got out a sword I had recently made., It was obsidian with all the enchantments possible and max level. But in a second, it disappeared. Desmond had it. How?

"Were you looking for this?".She sarcastically yelled. She swiftly walked through the glass, and stabbed me in the arm. I couldn't hurt her. Yet she could hurt me.

"Call him that again. I fucking dare you!" She shrieked, stab after stab. When she stopped, I could see that my arm was hanging by a thread. While I screamed, she went onto the other arm.

"This universe is overpopulating, and I'm not going to let the world end! Douchebags like you shouldn't be allowed on this planet!"

She gracefully jumped out as Cupa tried to heal me. I didn't have any heal potions, nor did she. Desmond laughed for the first time, then placed the sword down.

"Not so heroic now?" She then questioned sarcastically. "Rest. In. Shit. Oh, how I wish you had the strength and confidence just like at the second you said that. This is how I feel every day, you ignorant douche. Wow, can't I get a stronger enemy?"

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS!" I yelled."DON'T YOU F-KING FORGET I'M A F-KING PLAYER! I CAN ONLY DIE IF YOU NEVER STOP EVEN FOR A SECOND!"

"You are?" She asked. "That's always nice to fucking hear." With that, I noticed that the slashes were repeating itself. "But it looks like Herobrine tweaked the fucking code. That's why my nose is still bleeding, isn't it?"

"What? why would herobrine tweak the code? don't you remember he isn't bad?" I said reffering to all the times he came over.

"Is he not? Then it might be, I don't know, Steve? Or Herobrine's kid? Never thought of that, did you?"

"No, I didn't but whatever. I still am alive and perfectly well." I said. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder over and over again. "AHHHH!" I screamed in pain

"Yep."

"What. The. F-K!" I screamed while wondering what's happening as my wounds reappear.

"You can thank Herobrine."

"WHAT THE F-K HEROBRINE!" I screamed

"Yep."

"COME AT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed going into my 'snapped' form. I slammed into the glass, but it threw me back at the wall, all while Cupa screamed and cried.

"Why would I do that? Didn't I try to kill myself before this? Are you convincing a teen to commit suicide? That's so nice, K. You should be a babysitter." She sarcastically replied. "Wait, wait, you're already babysitting someone. It's the creeper whore!"

"YOU SHUT THE F-K UP!" I scremed at her. "And Cupa stop crying i'm alright." I said temporarilly looking calm, then went back into rage mode.

"If you want me, to shut up, and stop my replies, that means you're too butthurt to fight my replies." She shrugged. "Besides? Why should _i _shut up when a douche like you has the rights to say whatever he wants whenever he wants? Maybe you should try shutting up. I'm saying something meaningful, with a point. While you, are not."

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU JUST CUT OFF MY ARM BASICALLY!" I said.

"Hss. Calm down, doggie. Or bitch, whatever you are." She insulted me. "Do you want me to execute you here, or in front of the clan?"

"How about neither?!" I shrieked.

"Wait, I forgot. _You don't have a fucking choice._"

"Yes, I do. Do you think your clan will trust you when you kill an innocent person? Or even worse a friend!" I said.

"First of all, no, you don't. You don't have a choice." She argued calmly. "Second. My clan _will _trust me. We kill every person who poses a threat to Nightclan. And besides, it'd cause a chain reaction. Kill the princess, kill her kingdom. This universe is, as i said, getting overpopulated, and really, Nightclan has no mercy. Nor do I."

'How do we pose a threat? and even better how do we pose a threat to your clan?!" I asked.

"Creepers pose a threat. You might get the rank of a creeper prince, while Cupa is the princess. We kill every creeper we see. You'll defend Cupa, of course, then we won't be able to kill her. I mean, we will, but it'll be boring. Then, after you're down, Cupa will kill herself or we will kill that's basically the entire creeper army- destroyed!"

"Seriously? why can't you just let us leave? If you capture us then we pose a threat for trying to escape, otherwise were just living our separate lives." I replied

"Oh, is that so? Well, Cupa's army DOES pose a threat. They'll be eliminated once you're down. They'll all be at your funeral. Then we throw a bomb, and they all die! Voi-f-king-la!"

"Please they'll go into a full out panic and kill anyone in their sight, and Cupa can summon creepers at will!" I shrieked.

"Well that is always nice. Too bad she won't have time to. This clan area is immune to explosions, and any creepers will be easily killed by even one person. Plus? No powers can be used."

"Alright then we'll go and die." I said smirking remembering the 'respawn' mechanism.

"You'll respawn, won't you? Let me tell you, there's no respawn as long as you're an enemy in our clan. It took a while to set this shit up."

"Alright, well how are we an enemy? were not trying to kill you."I said

"Then what was that sword?"

"It was something I made for self defense. I didn't want to hurt you or anyone UNLESS they tried to harm me or Cupa." I said

"Well, guess what? Those are the lies Bakuha told. I'll just go out for a few minutes to get my weapons. See you later!"

"Bye…" I replied getting tired.

**TIMESKIP TO 3AM**

"Hey! Hey!" Desmond's younger sister, Kyo, whispered at K and Cupa. "Wake up!"

"Huh? what who's there?" I said as I was waking up from dreaming about cupa and me, I could tell Cupa was too.

"It's me! Kyo! Okay, I'll let you escape and live here!" She continued. "Just don't ask and be quiet!"

"Okay" Me and cupa said as we started smiling since we were going to live.

"Alright. You'll be sleeping in Desmond's room. She's stubborn, really, but we talked about this and she told me you two can live. Just follow me."

In a few minutes, we were at the room.

"wait, wehre are me and cupa going to sleep?" I asked as i saw the both two beds were occupied.

"Desmond, wake uuuup." Kyo whispered. The twelve-year-old didn't budge.

Just as I was about to roll her off the bed, she lazily got up, looked at us three, then went to sleep with Levi.

I just jumped onto the bed she previously was on.

"Well, this is at least better than that cell we were in." I said to myself as Cupa joined me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up to see that I had rolled over to… "WTF WHY AM I IN LEVI'S BED!" I yelled realizing where I was.

"Stop yelling, Scarredsong." He muttered, pushing me slightly.

Then his eyes snapped open.

"Oh fuck, I knew that his gay crush is getting out of control." He growled then pushed me on the floor.

"I DON'T HAVE A F-KING GAY CRUSH ON YOU!" I said getting up.

"Then why the f-k were you in my bed?" He asked as Desmond glared at me from the other side of the bed.

"I don't know! maybe I rolled over in my sleep!" I said going over to Cupa.

"Yeah, and how did you get up from the floor onto the bed?"

"I DON'T F-KING KNOW!" I yelled

"Maybe you had a "dream"!" Cupa giggled. "About him!"

"Please, the only dreams I've had for the past few days have been about Cupa." I said. Then I remembered a dream and scowled.

"See, look at that scowl. He's remembering." Desmond commented.

"No, I'm remembering a dream where I was happy with Cupa then you and Levi came and tried to kill us!" I replied.

"It still has him in it!" She once again commented.

"But I wish it didn't" I said while looking back at Cupa

"You were dreaming about him!" Cupa pointed out.

"NO I WASN'T! I WOULD NEVER DREAM ABOUT THAT F-KING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at her.

"You know, he's acting like a tsundere." Desmond whispered to Levi. "Denial is the first sign."

"Whatever, Me and Cupa are leaving" I said while grabbing cupa's hand to leave.

Fuck.

The door was locked.

"Paha!" Kyo laughed from the outside.

"WHAT THE F-K!" I screamed while trying to break down the door. It, sadly, didn't work.

"So now we can tell stories." Desmond suggested. "Okay, I go first. So once upon a time, there was a boy named K who had a gay crush on Levi, and..."

"SHUT THE F-K UP! STOP SAYING THAT! I DON'T LIKE HIM IN ANY WAY!"

"Someone is being a tsun-tsun~!" Cupa squealed.

"Not you too Cupa…" I said sadly.

"Don't worry, K! It's okay to love Levi! I mean, don't we all love him? It won't hurt me if you do too!"

"IF ANYTHING I HATE HIS GUTS!" I said

"Well isn't that nice?" Levi commented. "You hate my guts. Boo fuckin' hoo. So sad."

"Why don't you just go back to your own universe!" I said with hate in my voice.

"Why don't you go back to the real world, faggot?"

"Cause I can't" I replied

"Well how about I kick you so hard that you fly off into the portal!"

I glared at him.

He glanced at me.

All out of sudden, I received a kick in the crotch.

**Kallista: KH! What does the word count say again? I don't know how to check in google docs.**

**khdudeable: IT'S OVER 21000! 21412 to be exact**

**Kallista: Oh my f-king- So anyway, did you guys enjoy the chapter? Desmond just poured lemonade into Bakuha's eyes and yeah! Plus she was acting all fangirly!**

**khdudeable: Sorry for the wait, but its well worth it I bet! and I'm going to learn how to snowbaord YEAH!**

**Desmond: Yep! It was f-king worth it!**

**Kallista: Desmond no**

**Desmond: DID YOU JUST F-KING CENSOR ME?**

**Kallista: Yes?**

**Desmond: Well how would you like if I censored you?**

**Kallista: You little f-**

**Desmond: HOW DOES IT F-KING FEEL KALLISTA? Wait, f-k! I got censored again!**

**khdudeable: did you forget me? I'm the creator of this world! I can do whatever I want to it's inhabitants…**

**Kallista: Oh yeah. Sorry.**

**Desmond: HOLY SHIT IS THAT LEVI**

**Kallista: So basically, I couldn't write because I was-**

**Desmond: LEVI! OI!**

**Kallista: -In school, and-**

**Desmond: Levi! We just found out K has a gay crush on you! It's in his diary! *Pulls out leather journal***

**Levi: Ooo. That's always nice to know.**

**Kallista: WILL YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF?**

**khdudeable:HOW DID YOU GET MY JOURNAL! K must have written in it cause' mine is for drawing…**

**K: I didn't write that! Did I?**

**Cupa: Yes.**

**Desmond: Yes.**

**Levi: Yes.**

**khdudeable: yeah, you did. I'm your other half that knows you have a gay crush on Levi but it's shoved down to the darkest pits of the nether from how much you love Cupa…**

**Cupa: Seriously! I knew it!**

**K: Well, that does make sense… WAIT WAT! I HATE THAT PIECE OF SHIT!**

**Desmond: Okay, enough.**

***Writes /IcontrolYou KHdudeable[StoryCharacter]***

**Desmond: *Disguised as K* No, I don't love Cupa, I have a gay crush on Levi because he is hot. Cupa's just a dumb flat chested girl! LEVI HAS ABS! HE F-KING WORKS OUT! WHILE CUPA IS JUST A RETARDED LITTLE PLANK WHO'S UGLY AS SHIT! SHE ISN'T THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, I HATE HER! LEVI IS THE MOST EPIC PERSON EVER, I LOVE HIM VERY MUUUUUUCH!**

**khdudeable: Okay Desmond that's enough, I think you've hurt K and Cupa enough now.**

**Cupa: *Tears up***

**khdudeable: *Writes /IcontrolU Desmond[StoryCharacter]* Alright I have to admit it, Levi is stupid and ugly.**

**Desmond: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OMG IM NOT DESMOND I'M K I LOVE LEVI AND STUFF**

**Levi: Desmond, this is very amusing to watch. The funniest thing? KH wrote "IcontrolU" instead of "IcontrolYou".**

**Desmond: You're right. This is amusing.**

**Kallista: Screw this. I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**Kallista: I decided to write something in Desmond's P.O.V while KH was away.**

**So enjoy her P.O.V.**

**Or not.**

**I don't know.**

**I can not not NOT not NOT not read minds.**

"Say that again," I calmly asked K while he was writhing in pain on the ground, "And I'll do this again."

"You're some weak shit, K. Step your game up. You have the assence (Yes, that was a pun) of Notch, but you can't take a kick in the balls? Really. You can kick me in the crotch or stomach and I'll still be able to give birth, to live normally, while you'll be done for life."

"You don't need to defend me, Scarredsong. I can take him on. You'll get hurt."

"I might, but I just want to show this little f-ker who exists behind those locks of goldish brown hair and weird-colored, cute eyes. I just want to give him a memory of me."

_And also, I'm trying to impress you._

"Adults think of me as a smart, cute angel sent from heaven. Until they see how I roll. This dipshit thinks I'm Cupa's clone. Whatever I do, he'll always think he can defeat me. I'll show him that he can't."

_I'm not that weak. I'm not that forgettable. Please, please, notice me._

With that, I kicked him once more in the stomach. Cupa teared up. I didn't give a fuck. What was K gonna do anyways? Will he go rage mode again? I'll slash off his fucking head before his thought reaches his nonexistent brain. The thought comes from his arse where all the shits are, then it goes to the brain. That's how his stupid ideas are made.

"Desmond, stop!" Cupa shrieked, tearful. "You're gonna kill him!"

"Why do you think, why am I beating him up?"

_The asshole K insulted Levi. Do you think I'll let that pass?_

"You can't kill K! He's the only good thing in my life!"

_What about your gigantic castle, all the guys who love you, all your friends, you little fuck?_

"Aha? Well, what if I told you the same goes for me?" I angrily responded. "He can't insult Levi, because he's the only good thing in _my _life. Bitch, you were a fucking princess, treated like some goddess you aren't, while I was pushed around constantly. You have all the stuff a pathetic _Tomboy _like me would ever want. You have all the guys loving you for _no reason. _You have all the diamonds. You have _everything. _K is not the only good thing in your life. Are you blind? One guy, more or less, won't affect you at all! Just like all the others you killed yourself! All the guys who committed suicide due to you. Did you give a fuck? No! Then you aren't supposed to give a fuck about this dude. Ignorant whore."

_Stupid bitch Cupa, doesn't ever learn. Can't she for once be thankful for the stuff she has?_

"What… Did you call her?!" K yelled from the floor with white, pupilless eyes. I kicked him in the face.

"I called her an ignorant whore." I retorted. "If you can call Levi stuff like that, I can call Cupa an ignorant whore."

"No… You… Fucking… Can't!" He screamed and got up, all in my face. I didn't back away. Was this going to be the end of Scarredsong? Hell no. I'm not going to be slain by some smug ass little fucker.

"Yes, I, fucking, can."

i kicked him once more. He was sent flying towards the wall as I grabbed the chair.

"What the fuck are you thinking, you can call him whatever you like, but I can't call your little slut anything, hm?" I slammed the chair at him as a crack was heard. His arm was broken now.

"Oh fucking yeah, I forgot. You have the goddamn essence, right?" I threw the chair at the other side of the room, just above Cupa's head, then grabbed K by the neck.

"Listen here, I'm KHdudeable, and I can do anything I want! Understood?" He yelled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to draw it for me, because it's either that I can't or won't. That arrogance of yours, it's pissing me off. How did Cuntupa even survive? I'd kill myself if I was her, as that might be the only possible escape from you."

"You won't tell me how to live my life!"

"That's what I'm supposed to be saying."

I heard the whispers coming from my left.

"Calm her down! You're the only one who can do that now, really!"

"Cuntupa, look. I know when to let things take place. If I _wanted _to stop her, I'd do so."

"Just _please _help K!"

"Do you think he matters to me? It doesn't earn me anything, nor does it to the others. If there's anything that could possibly happen later on, then it'd be him letting us all down and killing us."

"But he matters to _me!_"

"It's not going to change anything."

Cupa gasped. I was still glaring at K, who was trying to make a sarcastic reply. To be honest, his replies so far were pretty pathetic. The creeper girl continued with her stupid yapping while Levi rolled his eyes. See, even he can't take Cupa the whore. K and Cupa are the perfect match because they're both idiots.

"Hey! K means a lot to me! You should save him, the power he has is unimaginable and can save us all!"

"For one, if he really was, he wouldn't need _me _to save him, and he'd probably win by now. For two, who says he's going to use that power and save us? From what do we need to be saved, anyways?"

_Hell fuckin' yeah. You tell her._

Cupa stood shocked and silent as he continued.

"If there's anyone who could save us all, it wouldn't be him. He's stupid. It'd be an insult to the planks if we called him a plank."

K ran at me but stopped to glare at Levi who glanced back at him. "What, lettername?" He asked emotionlessly. "Why the glare? Are you angry that someone figured out the truth?" I was watching as K retorted angrily. "You shut up, asshole! Why do people still think I'm gay for you, when you're nothing but an arrogant douch-"

Ah, perfect time to attack. Just at the middle of a fight. While he's fighting someone verbally, you have the upper grounds.

I kicked K in the side, sending him towards the bed.

"Thanks for distracting him!" I yelled, punching K once more. Then I walked off to the two and sat down like nothing happened. After a few seconds, we heard a groan. K jumped up, then ran at me. But just before he managed to punch me, he was slapped.

"She gave you what you deserve. And I'm planning to do that, too, if you continue this." Levi hissed at him.

This was a wonderful start to a wonderful day. The best part? K finally got what he deserved. And I wasn't the bad guy. I'm _always _doing something wrong when I'm trying to help, but not now.

"How dare you hurt K?! Don't you know this is hurting him a lot?" Cupa screamed. Ohh, here goes the whining.

"I'm going out. I'm just tired of Cuntupa and lettername's stupid arguments." Levi sighed then jumped out of the window, landing perfectly on a bunch of leaves. I jumped after him. Why not?

Cuntupa tried pulling off the flawless landing, but she landed on her stomach. Thank god she doesn't have tits, or else it'd hurt her. Good for her.

K jumped down too. Unfortunately for both him and Cupa, his pants were undone.

Levi and I watched as Cupa and K just… Lost their shit. I won't describe it. Well, Cupa'll wear underpants from now on.

I burst out into laughter. Watching these fuckers scream was just amusing. I was considered _insane _because of this. I laughed when I kicked Billy's ass about thirty times, when I scared him off just like Akira, when I kicked Zeke's ass. Seriously, Zeke thought he could kill me just like those others. He thought he could kick my ass and save Cupa, his-

Oh wait.

OH WAIT.

At that time, CUPA was his girlfriend! She cheated on him and dumped him! And I was wondering why was she absent sometimes.

"'Ey, Levi." I whispered.

"What? Did you remember something from your class? Do you need comfort?"

"No, but K will. I need to talk to you."

I hid behind a tree with him, then started explaining.

"_Do you remember that Zeke guy who Cupa cheated on? Do you know how many times has Cupa been absent? Do you remember when K was away and Cupa went to the bedroom for no reason at all, after which we heard noises?_"

He silently nodded.

"We need to tell K."

"We have the pictures, so I'm in. But wouldn't it be worse to let him just… Find out on his own?"

"That'll never happen, the creeper bitch never gets caught. Unless we lure K into the place where she and the other guy meet up."

"Nice plan. It'll work for now."

I twirled around with my side-ponytail, then looked back at Cupa and K. He looked at them too.

"Let's pull this off." He said.

"Like Akira pulls off Billy's pants?"

"Exactly like that, Scarredsong."

_**LATER ON! IN THE TREEHOUSE! WITH K!**_

I walked around the treehouse, bored. Cupa went outside for something, while Desmond and Levi were hunting. Or following Cupa. Maybe hunting her? I don't know. If Cupa's missing by tomorrow, I'll kill them.

I saw a paper with a bunch of photos. Of Cupa. Just Cupa. No happiness on her face. On the paper, it said I had to go to the swamp.

Those little shitfucks, Desmond and Levi.

I ran towards the swamp. i didn't see those two, but what I heard was some shuffles in the grass. It was either their bait, or…

I jumped towards the grass to see Cupa with another boy.

"Hello there, motherf*ckers. Am I interrupting something?" Desmond said calmly, jumping from the tree and looking at me. I glared first at her, then Levi, and finally Cupa.

"So he finally found you. Didn't we warn you?" Levi asked Cupa.

The creeper girl was shivering. Crying. The boy whose name is supposedly Kyle (By his shirt, I could tell) stopped kissing her and shivered too.

Desmond was staring at us with a rather proud look. I saw that look somewhere. Didn't I. I saw it once.

That proud fucking look.

It pisses me off.

She always has that emotionless look on her face, but stands so proudly.

Both she and her crush/friend were staring at Cupa and Kyle. I was staring at Cupa and Kyle too.

"W… h… at..." The creeper girl asked scaredly. The tomboy in front of her took out the lollipop she had and replied to Cupa.

"This is what happens when you're a twofaced idiot. You are nice to your victim. Behind his back, you're spreading comments. Tch." She hissed. "You do this every day. And once you were sure K wouldn't catch you, your defenses lowered."

Kyle looked at Desmond. Cupa looked at her. I looked at her. She proudly threw her hair back then silently put her hands behind her back.

"I know how it is to meet someone two-faced. Hell, I even witnessed being one myself. I let my defenses down. Ah, that was when I was still Mina. One month might not sound like anything to you, but in my eyes it was just what is needed for me to lose it all."

"L-lose it all?"

"Billy-boy pushed me too far this time. He was safe in the toilets for a while with his buttbuddy, but only for that. Day. By. Day. Each insult, each laugh behind my back, they were ignored on the outside but on the inside they were building up. That's how I'm like this after all. And this person- This monster is the reason of all the marks on Billy's face. Been, saw, conquered."

Cupa shivered as Desmond silently looked down at her, holding back a sneer.

"W-what do you mean by conquered."

"Oh, it's easy. I've been friends with Billy and Akira once. I saw how they roll. I conquered them. I broke them. They don't even dare to get near me. Billy and Akira whisper to each other about me just because they're too cowardly to actually insult me. Bah."

"Like that's true!" I argued. "You're making stuff up!"

"Am I now? How do you know it isn't true? I've got proof I punched the shit out of Billy. Or are you saying that just to turn away from this situation?"

"I- No I'm not!"

"Oh, it's okay. Sometimes I say various things to hide all my fangirliness."

"YOU HAVE FEELINGS?!"

"...And sometimes I just decide to make up delusions! Focus, K. Cuntupa decided to cheat on you. So how about you two or three talk, while I just make sixty nine jokes? How about I go take a break from the childish fights?"

"This isn't childish! MY GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME! I THOUGHT SHE LOVED ME!"

"She's just like me. She loves only one person. The only person I love in this world is Levi, obviously. The only person _she _loves, or her main boy? I don't know or care. It could be you. It could be Kyle. It could be _me. _You never know with the cheating whore she is."

"She's not a whore!"

"Do you know what's a whore? Surprising that I know more than you. A whore, a girl who fucks many guys. She's a whore."

"She is not a whore!"

"She fucked Zeke, Kyle, another Kyle, Ben, and now she's fucking you."

"WHAT!? We've never done it…" I replied.

"And what was the 'Vanilla topping' I saw yesterday in the bathroom? If you're gonna screw, at least clean it up, okay?"

"What do you mean? THAT'S WHAT THAT STUFF WAS!? I thought it was melty ice cream."

"Honhonhon." She sarcastically laughed. "Really, don't act stupid. Even if it wasn't you, she'd fuck you eventually. Cupa's a Nymphomaniac. That's what she does. She's a two-faced, spoiled, nymphomaniac."

"Suuure… So who do you love Cupa?" I asked turning to the girl in question.

"Er..."

"If she loved you she wouldn't be fucking Kyle." Levi and Desmond said in unison.

"Well, what if he was blackmailing her? And even so I want to know."

"Blackmailing? Seriously? We saw Cupa fuck many guys with consent. There's no blackmail."

"Fine. But I still want to know, So Cupa who is it?" I replied once again turning back to her.

"Actually neither of you. I like Levi." Cupa said which felt like a million daggers to the heart

"In fact I would like to f-k him right now, but sadly Desmond's here." at that point me and Kyle were staring with our jaws dropped as far as they could go, I just got my sword and killed the ugly one here. Kyle.

"Seriously?" Desmond asked, standing in front of Cupa and looking at her. In comparison to her, Desmond was taller than Cupa. She was shorter than both me and Levi, but was still tall enough.

"S-seriously..." Cupa said.

"What? I just got rid of a ugly faggot, nothing more." I said responding to their stares.

"No, I was asking her about liking him."

"well you always say I like him, so what's wrong with Cupa?" I said calm-ishly.

"Well, so far, everyone likes him." Desmond noted.

"Everyone likes me." He repeated after her. "Nice to know."

"I DON'T!" I retorted.

"Well, Levi why don't you and I go to somewhere private?" Cupa asked

"Well, Cupa, why don't you go to hell?" The tomboyish girl growled at Cupa, all up in her face. "Because in this universe, he's mine."

"Well, he hasn't technically agreed to that, and if he wants to he can." She replied a bit too calmly

"He hasn't agreed to you fucking him, either. He talked to me, he doesn't talk to you. He traveled universes to calm me down about Billy-boy."

"I never said I was going to do that… yet, I was just going to discuss what I had previously said." again she was being too calm, especially since I had a diamond sword with Fire Aspect II.

"You were going to discuss? Well, why don't you discuss here, so the conversation doesn't go from a chit chat to a frick frack?"

"well, than you'll try to kill me if we do it here." still was Desmond rubbing off her calmness?

"Discuss, then. If you were so sure about your pathetic stealth, then why aren't you sure now?"

"Because, then I wasn't being watched… constantly that is"

"Who said anything about you not being watched? You were sure there wasn't anyone watching. Then just believe we aren't here and talk!"

"well, fine but if this somehow is spread I'll kill all of you."

"Like you can. Just try it, girlie. You've never met me, you don't know what I can do. I'll kill you before you can even _think._"

"Whatever, but if this is written than whoever wrote it will die."

"Or you'll die? Know what, I'll just fucking punch Kallista and make her just let me and Levi go into the real world and fuck Billy up!"

**khdudeable: Did she just break the fourth wall? I think she did, should we punish her kallista?**

**Kallista: For Cupa, I don't know. But Desmond punched a hole through the fourth wall.**

**Desmond: PU-NISH! CU-PA! PU-NISH! CU-PA!**

**Kallista: ...Er…**

**khdudeable: yeah, you're right we should punish Desmond.**

**Desmond: Nah dude. I'll just write this…**

Cupa began slapping herself repeatedly for no reason at all while crying like a baby.

**Desmond: Why are you punching yourself? Why are you punching yourself?**

**Kallista: Desmond, go back to the story! I promise I'll write someone hugging you, just go back to the story!**

well, since Cupa finished slapping herself and seems to have no idea what just happened i'm ignoring that and deleting that memory, anyway...

**Kallista: DESMOND SERIOUSLY GO BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Desmond: You better not break my nose again.**

So, Cupa told us why she loved Levi and whatnot, turns out she did originally love me… but of course Desmond had to show her Levi shirtless, and then she fell in love with him apparently top physical condition and not giving about a f-k really pulls in all the chicks, and am including every girl I know so far, so Cupa and Desmond…

**Kallista: Okay, let's just start where we left off.**

"You can't fuck Billy up! He's a guy!" Cupa yelled. "You can't beat a guy!"

"Stop being so sexist. Anyone can kill anyone."

"It's true all though I don't think guys are beat up emotionally as much as girls are…" I replied getting annoyed.

"Oh really? I can make your little shitbitch ass cry in a minute."

Then she blinked and turned around gracefully.

"Hey, Levi, want to go draw stuff about Billy and Akira?"

"All I needed. Smut inbetween Billy and Akira."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Let's go draw shit."

They walked away together with Cupa tearing up and me tearing up a bit myself.

"Okay… now Cupa, WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE HIM?!" I said surprised a bit at myself for yelling at her.

"Well.." she stuttered "I guess it was instinct?" She said like it was an answer.

"Really, what do you see in him?!"

"I don't reee…" She tried saying but passed out, so I went ahead and dragged her back home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Uhhh…" Cupa moaned in pain holding her head then ran to the bathroom throwing up like she was having a hangover or something, the smell itself was enough to wake me "Is something burning?"

"Huh? no I just started throwing up… was I drugged? did you put something in my coffee?!" Cupa started rambling like she was crazy

"What? No, and besides you can go ahead and leave now."

"Why?" Cupa asked.

"Because yesterday you admitted to not having loved me for a while and that you loved Levi." I said nearly crying remembering it, which she then jumped at me hugging me

"OI!" Desmond yelled from the doorway. "What do you mean, she can leave? This is my clan, it has my rules. First rule?" She pulled Cupa by the hair then threw her from me. "No takebacks."

"Ohh, yeah I forgot we were still here." I said frowning

"Wait, you were drugged?" I heard Desmond ask after Cupa told her something and Levi was smiling a bit, hard to tell with him

"You know, that was all fun." He said. "Getting Cupa to hump a tree, filming it? You won't see that everyday. K, here. Look."

He threw me a video camera. Desmond walked towards me and looked from behind me. The video was showing Cupa humping a tree, twerking, and doing various stuff.

"Thank me later, Scarredsong."

"What. The. F-k!" I said as I watched, getting curious as to how they got that

"Did you drug her?" I asked nicely

"Yes, well worth it too, that was hilarious. We have to upload this shit somewhere."

"Kay, I'll talk to you later…" I said

"Why not now?" Desmond asked me

"Fine. Could you make me a copy of this?" I asked with a serious look on my face… she started laughing a bit because Cupa was trying to do a tree.

All while laughing, she proceeded to copy the video onto my laptop.

"Twerk it, Cupa! Does all your cuteness count when you act like the younger version of Miley Cyrus?"

"Who?" Cupa asked.

"Nothin." I said remembering I was in minecraft

"Holy hell, look at her. LOOK. HER PANTS ARE DOWN." Desmond noted.

"She's putting all those singers from your country to shame." Levi added.

"Wow, Cupa I didn't know you had golden hair naturally." I said with my eyes widening and a smile appearing

"Oh, look!" The tomboy pointed frantically at Cupa getting naked now and rubbing against the tree. "Cupa X Tree fanfictions. Inside a fanfiction?"

"Wow, wish that was me…" I said so no one could hear me.

"OH, HAHA! SHE'S HUMPING IT! SHE'S HUMPING IT!"

"Glad I could see you happy for once."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! Thanks!"

"What are you guys watching?" Cupa said… we all just turned and looked at her entirely forgetting she was there.

"Look at this, cunt." Desmond pointed again at the video. Cupa's eyes widened.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BURN IT LEVI!" Cupa yelled blushing so deep she could have been Cliffords (the big red dog) cousin

"And why'd you trust me?" He asked plainly, watching as Cupa humped a tree. "You met me this week. And you trust me. Wonderful."

"Well, looks like Cupa is enjoying watching herself…" I said as there was rain coming from somewhere.

"What? NO! I'M NOT! BURN THIS TAPE! JUST BURN IT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE THIS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE!"

**Kallista: 2:16 am. Woo hoo.**

**khdudeable: Why don't we finish so you can sleep?**

**Kallista: Sure! So, since Desmond is in the same time zone as me, she's going to sleep too. SHE CAN SLEEP IN HER CASUAL CLOTHES, IN JEANS, A SPORTS BRA, A PONYTAIL. WHAT. And let's not mention that she looks cuter than Cupa while hugging-**

**Desmond: Oh hell yeah. In your face, Cuntupa.**

**Kallista: And Cupa doesn't look so cute while sleeping :/**

**Cupa: So… I'm not cute enough ehh?**

**K: You're plenty cute Cupa!**

**Desmond: She snores!**

**Levi: She humps K.**

**Desmond: She drools while sleeping.**

**Levi: And she has messed up hair.**

**Desmond: She sleeps naked.**

**Levi: And to top this off, Cupa just rolls around while sleeping.**

**khdudeable: So… why are you two taking turns talking?**

**Desmond: Because K and Cupa don't do that.**

**Levi: And because we're bored.**

**Desmond: And because Nightclan will start shipping Levimond which will eventually erase the existence of Cupamond.**

**Levi: And because Desmond just instantly looks like a kitten.**

**khdudeable: well, it's supposed to be Kupa instead of Cupamond, or even Cupadudeable.**

**Desmond: Billy ships Cupamond ._.**

**khdudeable: kill him…**

**Desmond: Grassclan ships Cupamond.**

**Levi: And Akira ships Cupamond.**

**Desmond: And we just figured out Cupa might ship it too. **

**Levi: See why she hates them?**

**khdudeable: well, anyone who does kill them, and Cupa doesn't ship herself and you… trust me.**

**Cupa: Yes I do!**

**Desmond: Sweet Jesus no.**

**K: Seriously? you love Desmond?**

**Kallista: I remember back when me and KH were discussing about who Cupa actually likes and stuff so I suggested that Cupa might like her.**

**Desmond: Okay, fuck. **

**khdudeable: ohh, yeah…**

**K: WHY YOU LITTLE F-**

**khdudeablle: think that's enough for now, don't you Kallista?**

**Kallista: Yee. Even though you might not know when Desmond makes tea for Cupa and it's drugged.**

**Desmond: Let's make Cupa twerk again. This time in front of a pig.**

**Levi: Well, it'll be hard to get Akira since he always runs away. I'll get him for you.**

**Desmond: *Whispers* I love you. Seriously. You're so awesome. I'm actually feeling something.**

**Kallista: DO YOU FEEL IT MR. KRABS?**

**Levi: Billy would be angry that his buttbuddy is with a plank, not with him.**

**khdudeable: that feely feel, feel with feels?**

**Desmond: Billy would probably go "Nyeh" at that. "Nyeh, where are you, AKIRRRRRRRRRA?"**

**khdudeable: Okay I think were done now…**

**Kallista: Bye… I… Guess…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve :D **

**Kallista: Woop woop. Twelfth chapter! In which I'll add somethin happening to Cupa! Yeah, I need to make up to Desmond about that Cupamond thing. And all the Kupa stuff. Really, there have been so many "cute" moments inbetween K and Cupa and Desmond's there just like "Meh".**

**Desmond: I'm not just there. Excuse you, I'm cleaning up all of the shit Cupa and K leave behind. **

**Kallista: Shush! I'll allow you to drug Cupa again if you shut up!**

**KHdudeable: What?!**

**Kallista: Meep. Better start with the chapter! In Desmond's P.O.V again, because as you can see K isn't here yet and I'm the only one that can write Desmond's thoughts. Plus there's a time skip.**

I looked down at the glass. It was full of sickly purple liquid, which seemed like some kind of disgusting vegetable juice. Unlike all the other cakes, soups, and the food I made, this wasn't drinkable or edible. It was poisonous. It didn't give off any signs of poison. Yet it could kill someone.

And just on the table was a full bottle of that. I myself wouldn't drink this. The person who will, is Cupa. The other two were away. K won't ever notice what happened. The other one? We talked this out. He'd just go get some flowers, because we could just make something with those flowers. K is afraid to let him out without anyone. About talking things out: We both agreed on this. We'd fuck Cupa up, She's annoying as fuck, and I'm pretty sure we don't want Cupa just exploding us while we sleep. We know she's going to do it. There's TNT in her backpack. Defense, my fuckin' ass. She'll betray us sooner or later.

If anything gets messed up, I could clean it up before K gets here.

"Hey, Desmond, what's that?" Cupa asked.

"It's juice! Try it!" I yelled at her. "It's delicious! Awesome!"

"...Desmond, are you okay?" She questioned in her squealy voice. _She won't be squealing once this is done._

"I'm fine!" I replied with a sadistic grin, one of those you'd see in Higurashi. No need for silence now, when it's us two here.

"W-What are you?!" She was _terrified. _Wow, and I thought seeing me with a grin would be nice? Oh, nooooo. They all say it wouldn't. So let's put the emotionless personality back on.

"I'm a chimera, just like you."

"C..h...ime...ra?"

"Yes. I'm a chimera, just now chimera."

"Wh..."

"Hah! Aren't you happy? Here, have some of this!"

"...What is that."

She sure was dumb.

"It's juice. Didn't I say it earlier?!"

"Don't yell at me, you whore! Just explain!"

An insult like that coming from a mindless whore? Psh!

"It's juice. Midnight juice. Uneasy juice."

She growled.

"The best one I choose for you, is..."

I threw the glass at her.

"The cursed juice!"

Oh no. Princess' hair just got stained in juice! Whatever shall I do? An over dramatic bitch who looks for any small reason to whine and get sympathy, just so people with actual problems get ignored.

Hah. This is one of the few times I laughed. Psychotically. I lost the psycho laugh a year or two ago, I think.

Anyhow.

I grabbed Cupa by the arms and _made her _drink from the bottle.

I closed her mouth with a insane smile.

"Drink up, Cupa! You're a growing girl! It might help you get a chest!"

She screamed and gagged as I dropped her on the floor. I then proceeded to clean everything up, throw away the juice and pretend as if it was none of my business. Cupa wasn't a pretty sight now. She never was. But now she was even uglier.

There was a knock on the door. I went to sleep as K opened the door.

**K'S POV!**

I walked in to hear Cupa screaming and rolling around on the floor it appeared that her skin was slowly gaining a greenish tint to it. Desmond jumped out of her bed at the screaming, looking scared. Was she asleep all this time? "What's going on?" I asked slowly looking back between Desmond and Cupa.

"Well, I don't know. Why are you asking? Cupa obviously can't answer you, Desmond just woke up, and I was gone for three hours." Levi replied to my question, adding one of his too.

"Well, I knew you were gone for three hours because I was there, I was asking Desmond because she seems a bit suspicious…" I replied.

"She just woke up, lettername. How should she know."

"I dont know, maybe cause she was up when it happened. She doesn't look like she's been asleep for long.." I said somehow mimicking Desmond's calmness.

"She wasn't asleep for long because we were only gone for three hours. She slept for three hours before Cuntupa started screaming. That's why she doesn't look like it."

"Okay, we should probably help Cupa then."

"What do you mean by we?" Desmond asked.

"As in we ALL need to help her, she's is my guest while you two are just forcing me to let you stay here."

"It's my clan, remember? She is no _your _guest, nor are you her guest. _You are all my guests. You're not letting US stay. We're letting you stay._" She hissed.

"Ohh, yeah. Well when can me and Cupa go back to our place? I mean it won't cause you trouble, and if you're worried you could just send guards out to watch us."

"For one, I'm not going to send out my warriors to watch over babies like you. My sister made that mistake."

"And for two, Desmond is keeping you here because Grassclan was going to destroy your pathetic little house along with you. She saved your asses, but pretended like you were hostages. You know why, don't you? Grassclan was just aiming your house, and it's your luck she even decided to spare you."

"Okay, why didn't you just attack them?"

"Just attack? Do you know how many warriors would we lose? Do you know that the other clans were targeting you because you have the essence?" The brunette asked. "It wouldn't succeed. Every clan, including this one, wants you as a lab rat. I just decided to save your stupid arse because you can't fight five clans at once."

"Well, notch could. But I'm not him and I don't know where he is either. So I guess you're… right?" I said shuddering a bit as I spoke.

"Basically, you could thank this girl for saving you and Cupa."

"Suuurre… and she just so happened to know they were attacking." I replied and for some reason smirked a bit.

"Let me tell you two ways in which she could know. One? She could sneak into their base. Two? We saw their warriors aiming at you, while one dropped a phone. It contained all the details. Ask on, I bet we can reply."

"Why would the enemy have a phone with all the details about the plan to kill us? and you guys are the only ones that knew about the 'essence'"

"Maybe because they need a way to communicate? And no, we aren't the only ones that know. They all know. We all know." Desmond commented boredly.

"How? How do they all know? I only ever told you guys that." I replied

"It's not in the talking. It's in the body language. They all saw how you reacted. They all heard what you said, too. Now how about you help your Cuntupa?"

"I did. she just has green skin with black spots… and she was poisoned with something that seems familiar but i can't place exactly what it is yet."

"Green skin? Look closer, assface."

When I looked, I saw that within the creeper transformation, Cupa's clothes withered screamed and tried to cover herself up with any fabric she could find, but the fabric was instantly burned. I grabbed her hand as she screamed. It didn't burn me, but it burned her. She couldn't cover herself up with anything, which left her practically naked.

"Whoop, fanboys anywhere?" Desmond sarcastically whispered to Levi.

"Cupa you okay?" I asked trying to get her to calm down

"No! I'm not! Look at me, I'm naked! I can't cover myself up and it BURNS!"

"I am looking, and i enjoy it. Not you burning though" I said with a GIANT smile on my face and blushing a bit.

I heard more whispers.

"if you look closer," Levi whispered back, "You can see what's in his pants."

"Holy sh, you really can." She said not-so-quietly.

"HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU CREEP!" She shrieked and slapped me.

"Sorry, sort of zoned out, what happ- ohh…" I said while blushing a lot more and looking away.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME! PERVERT!" Cupa screeched and punched me repeatedly. It didn't hurt much, but it still hurt me with her words. "FIRST THEM, AND NOW YOU? I! HATE! YOU!"

"Well, that's not nice" I said while getting a curtain of some kind to put around where she was. However, the curtain was burned off too. Cupa screeched and yelled, calling me various names.

"You freak! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME! TURN AWAY! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! STOP LOOKING!"

"I'm not looking!" I said while my back was still turned and eyes closed. While I was distracted, Cupa pushed me down and tried to throw a TNT at me. It didn't work.

"I… My powers… Are gone..." She started crying. "Which means that… I'll die soon!"

"WHAT!" I said as I got up.

"Is it my birthday?" Desmond silently asked.

"It's not, but yet you get something awesome for a present." Levi whispered back to her. "Maybe it's my birthday."

"How long till you die?!, is there anyway to fix it?!" I said while pacing back and forth trying to think while my head was turned away from Cupa.

"As my skin gets greener, I get weaker… And then, when I can't even move, I'll silently die!"

"I repeat, is there anyway to fix it?" I asked getting nervous and scared.

"No!"

And in the background, I could hear some drink opening.

"Cheers." Both of them said and knocked their glasses as Cupa cried even harder.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVIL! If you're not then why don't you try and reverse whatever sort of sick poison you made!" I yelled at them in a VERY shaky voice.

"Who says _we _made the poison?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. Maybe Cuntupa just ate some random creeper berry?"

"And what is this puddle next to Cunt- I mean, Cupa!?"

"It's _obviously _creeper piss."

"Sure, and where would she have gotten said berry?" I asked becoming more suspicious of them.

"Oh, I don't fucking know. Maybe the cunt wandered away while I was asleep, ate all the berries she got because she's a selfish bitch, and then this shit started?"

"well, she eats apples, not berries for your information, and she wouldn't have been able to leave, eat them and then come back to start screaming right as we walk in." I said refering 'we' to me and Levi.

"She doesn't eat apples. You're not talking about Desmond." He noted.

"Cupa would be able to leave with an enderpearl, or maybe through the FUCKING WINDOW." The brown haired teen hissed at me. "She got the berries, ate them, digested them, and this happened."

"Okay. well, how should we take care of this?" I asked referring to Cupa not being able to wear clothing.

"There's nothing much to see. She's a flat chest, she can go shirtless." Desmond commented.

"Umm, well what about other people?"

"Let the bitch suffer." Were their replies.

"Well, that's not nice." I replied as cupa tried to curl into a ball

"It's not supposed to be."

"Well, then why would we let that happen?" I asked

"Because she made every girl in this universe SUFFER. She stole their boyfriends, insulted them, she just went to beat them up with boys joining, some boys raped girls at Cupa's command! So, make the bitch suffer!" Desmond growled.

"In Minecraft?! how is that even possible?" I asked

"It's not just Minecraft! It's an universe! And don't avoid the main point, she caused girls to COMMIT SUICIDE due to rape, insults, and beatings."

"Well, I just can't see Cupa, my girlfriend, do that to people." I replied.

"For one, she's not your girlfriend. For two, she does that and then covers up with her dumb face people consider cute!"

"How do you know it's not like a cousin? or someone that looks like her ALOT." I asked becoming angry

"Because she doesn't have any cousins. Stop denying the fact and accept that this whore is a monster." Levi hissed.

"Nope." I said plainly

"Stop being mean to me!" Cupa said which reminded us she was there.

"We won't until you say it was you who commanded your fans to rape Chienne!" Desmond roared and punched Cupa.

"Who?" Cupa asked looking entirely confused, along with dazed by the punch. Desmond proceeded to kick Cupa, as boots did more damage than fists.

"ADMIT IT!" She shrieked. "STOP HIDING BEHIND POUTS AND FANS, ADMIT WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

"I admit! I ADMIT!" Cupa cried. "I commanded them!"

"WHAAT!" I said looking at her in both shock and surprise.

"ADMIT THE OTHER SHIT YOU DID!" Desmond screeched. She pulled out a scalpel from her pocket and pointed it at Cupa. Cupa looked at it in fear.

"OKAY! I DID ALL OF IT!" She screamed.

"ADMIT YOU KILLED INNOCENT KITTENS! ADMIT EVERYTHING YOU DID IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!"

"I CAN'T REMEMBER IT ALL!" She screamed, beginning to cry.

"YOU CAN AND WILL REMEMBER IT! YOU ALL BLAME IT ON ME, WHEN IN REALITY IT WAS YOU! SAY WHAT YOU DID! SAY IT OR I'LL CARVE IT INTO YOUR ARM! IT'S HIDDEN IN YOUR MIND, YOU'RE HIDING IT FROM ME, BUT I KNOW YOU CAN AND WILL SAY EVERYTHING!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF IT!" Cupa cried while trying to hide from Desmond.

The girl glared at Cupa with a blazing fire in her eyes, grabbed a sword from the table instead of the scalpel and held it up to Cupa's neck.

"YOU REMEMBER IT! I KNOW YOU REMEMBER IT! IT'S SOMEWHERE IN YOUR BAG!"

She slashed through Cupa's backpack and pulled out a small piece of paper which contained a long list.

"What is that?" Cupa asked looking around

"Read this, motherfucker!" Desmond huffed and threw the paper at me.

"What? It's blank… oh never mind wrong side." I readed the right side and then started to skim through it.

"These are her diary entries." I said while trying to not blush.

"_January twelfth, tricked K into loving me, gonna kill the stupid faggot when I get the chance._ A wonderful diary entry of a teenage girl." Levi pointed out.

"_January fifteenth, got my fans to rape this girl. Gonna fap after this._ Yes,I agree. Such nice entries!"

"That's what it says? I thought it said that she was going to die or something, i didn't really read it. nor would i want to." I replied

"Oh, look! Another one! _January seventeenth, K caught me cheating. Retard. I'm going to murder the asshole tomorrow!_" Desmond yelled sarcastically.

" January twentieth. _Fucked another dude, K didn't notice. _Oh, nice one."

"Really?" I said looking at Cupa with sadness in my eyes.

"Wait, there's more." Levi began reading the last one. "_January twenty first. Want to read this out, Midori?_"

"Midori. That's my nickname, K." She said. "Alright, let's see. _Gonna do kinky stuff with K then just kill him, bastard not getting away. I hate him so much._"

"Do you really hate me?" I asked Cupa, She shakily nodded.

"Really? After all I've done for you?" I asked once more

She nodded again.

"Fine. I'm leaving." I said, I found that the door was locked again.

"Unlock. This. And. You. MIGHT. Live." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, try it. Those berries you ate on the way home? Think about that for a while." Levi simply said, going back to pouring champagne and knocking glasses.

"Let's celebrate."

"Let's celebrate. " Desmond repeated. I then passed out, for who knows how long. When I woke up, well I wasn't happy at what I found.

"WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?" I asked to no one in particular, while trying to open the door.

"You passed out." The teen noted, taking another sip of her drink.

"And Cupa fucked you, then she passed out." The other said after her.

"WHAT! And you just let her?" I asked once more.

"You let Villa do stuff while I was asleep." He argued.

"Yeah, well that was in my house when you were guests, not me being held captive."

"Really, I don't care what happens with you."

"Whatever, Cupa I thought you hated me." I said seeing Cupa was waking up.

"I did."

"What do you mean did? I thought you still do hate me?" I responded

"Yep."

"Do you still hate me or no then?" I said confused.

"Some people rape other people out of hatred."

"Okay, thats creepy…" I said slowly sliding away

Then I woke up.

No Cupa with green skin. No Desmond and Levi celebrating. All of them were here, just doing their normal stuff.

"Who left berries under the table? Answers! Now!" Desmond yelled at me.

"Wha- huh?" I said looking around confused at what was happening.

"I said, WHO LEFT THE FUCKING BERRIES UNDER THE TABLE?" She yelled once again.

"You should try to clean up your own mess, lettername." The other added.

"Umm, okay then. I just had the weirdest dream possible." I said whispering the last part to Cupa.

"So did I, I dreamed I was an assassin. Now shut up and clean up the fucking berries or I'll shove them up your ass!"

"Okay then, sheesh well I dreamed you poisoned Cupa and nearly killed while making her skin green and every clothe she touched burn." I said while picking up the berries,

"That was a nice dream then!" She argued.

"Hey, pick up that book." The raven-haired male glared at me.

"What book?"

"The one behind you, that book. Pick it up."

It was green, had a creeper face, and had orange writing. "Cupa's diary"

"Why was that behind me, Cupa you know? It's yours after all." I asked handing it to her. Before I could, Desmond took it.

"Ooo. Cupa's diary. This'll be fuuuuuuuun." She whispered.

"Let's read it."

"_January twentieth, I met this person that appeared in my dimension hoping it was Natsu, but I guess it's alright I've been waiting awhile though._" Desmond said mocking Cupa's annoying as shit voice.

"Who's Natsu?" I asked looking at cupa

"He's my boyfriend."

"I thought I was."

"You were temporary."

"This reminds me of something." Desmond said.

"what?" I asked now looking at her, since I didn't want to talk to Cupa anymore.

"Oh, _nothing._" She sarcastically replied. "I thought you knew what I meant. A couple from two different universes? Duh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"_A pathetic girl _with some kind of _guy _who traveled universes just for her." She explained.

"_She means us two-_" Levi said.

"Ohh, that makes sense. why didnt you just say that?" I asked

Desmond facepalmed and looked through the doodles and diary entries.

"_Okay. January thirty-first, It's been awhile since I've seen Natsu, an I've now officially got a house. I'm living with K, the person I saw appear out of nowhere. and i'm starting to worry._" She said mockingly again.

"Why are all your entries on him?" I asked

"Oh, no, there's some doodles!"

"You gotta learn how to draw." Desmond commented. "Look at those necks. Wow."

And so we spent the entire night talking about stuff, while I was heartbroken and angry at Cupa.

**Kallista: AUTHOR ZONE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**khdudeable: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Kallista: WHAT'S THE WORD COUNT?**

**khdudeable: its at 3356!**

**Kallista: EEEEEEEEEEEPIC! So, how'd you like the chapter?**

**Desmond: CUPA SUCKS AT DRAWING. **

**Kallista: Other than that…?**

**Levi: I agree with Scarredsong.**

**Kallista: Other… Than… That?**

**Cupa: I DO NOT SUCK! I just don't have practice.**

**khdudeable: Okay then, are our creations fighting?**

**Desmond: Seriously tho, I drew better in THIRD. FUCKING. GRADE. **

**Levi: Or was that second.**

**Desmond: Er… That was the time when the people looked like toothpicks. But third grade was better. Do I draw good now?**

**Levi: Yeah.**

**K: Hah, you SUCK at drawing I bet the creators could draw better**

**khdudeable: you shouldn't put so much trust in us… or at least not me I am terrible at drawing.**

**Desmond: K, your art are all fucking stick figures. Talk to me when you can draw anime and when you have an actual soulmate.**

**Levi: To be honest, K just draws stick figures so he isn't in the place to talk.**

**khdudeable: well, I can change that.**

** GAME_OVER**

**Kallista: Let's just end this.**

**khdudeable: I just did, 'Game_Over'**

** NUCLEAR_WARFARE**

**Kallista: Okay, bye everyone O.O**

**khdudeable: O_0 Bye Bye crazy people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen! Wheeeee! **

**Kallista: SOMEONE. STOP ME. FROM WRITING. I'm seriously going crazy. I can tell because- You know all those sadistic scenes? Those were written by me. One day, which MIGHT be today, I'll write a chapter. Which might be this one. And Cupa'll get tortured and killed. Don't trust me with writing. If you do, tell me I'm not allowed with ragemodes and gore.**

**Desmond: And you're not allowed near me.**

**Kallista: WHAT? But you're my character!**

**Desmond: Can't you let me write myself?**

**Kallista: No! You'll just write yourself murdering Cupa!**

**Desmond: Aw, come on. K lets a different version of himself fuck shit up, so you should let me write! I'd listen to what Levi says, obviously!**

**Kallista: BUT YOU TWO WILL KILL CUPA! **

**Desmond: But you and KH hate her.**

**KHdudeable: No I don-**

**Cupa: So you all hate me! **

**Desmond: Yes.**

**Kallista: Oh f-king lord do I always have to start the chapter**

**F-king lord: Yes.**

**Kallista: WHAT THE FUCK. OKAY, NO. NO. NO. I'M STARTING THIS. **

K jumped out of the bed with a thud. Along with him, the orange haired creeper rolled over and fell on top of him.

"Are they getting kinky already?" They heard the whispers coming from the top bunk.

"Let's build a fort, just in case."

Pillows were gathered from both beds and arranged as the creeper girl and the boy named K blushed.

"Get a room. A _private _room. Or else we'll publish this everywhere." The younger girl warned while throwing small rocks at them.

"Ow! OW! That hurts, you butt!"

"Why do you think I threw them?" She replied at his yowl. With Desmond Scarredsong, every day was full of sarcasm and sassiness.

"Okay, this is _enough!_" Cupa shrieked, hair turning a light shade of blue. In hopes to defend K, she climbed up to the top bunk and tried to tackle the younger girl.

"Didn't you say he didn't matter to you?" She calmly asked while holding the enraged one by her neck.

"H-He actually does! I just saw him staring at your "boyfriend", so I tried to make him jealous!"" Cupa hissed. Without much emotion, Desmond grabbed Cupa by the hair with her other hand.

"Ah, how nice. Turns out K actually did have a gay crush on him. By the way, is that your phone ringing?" The brunette asked.

"No, why?!"

"Because, I called it."

Cupa roared wildly, still trying to claw at the teen, who had a firm grip on her neck. The poor creeper girl didn't have the chance to hit her before her enemy let go of her neck and grabbed her by the hair.

"Listen here, f-ker." She started off calmly as Cupa cried due to the pain. "I allowed you two to live in _my _clan, I gave you all _my _food, and I saved your pathetic asses from the other clans, yet you act so immature and thankless. Do you know how'd it be if you were in another clan? Captured, in a rotten jail cell, with food which has the edibility level of dirt? I let you live, I didn't perform any experiments, I gave you a place to live in, yet it isn't enough for you. What did you expect from me?"

The creeper girl hissed and wept with rage in her eyes. "I expected you to be more nice! So you better start working on that or I'll go into rage mode-"

She was cut off, annoying her even more. "Rage mode? You have one? Oh, aren't you special. That shit has been overdone. K has one, Kyle has one, everyone has one. Come back with something more original, so I could take you for real once."

"I'm being serious!" Cupa screeched. "There's a monster inside of me!"

"There's other stuff inside you too. But back to the few words you said. K was staring at him, eh?"

K glared at Cupa, signaling not to tell. But the creeper girl just spilled everything out.

"Yes! So I wanted to make him jea-"

Desmond slapped Cupa. "Answer my questions _without _any addons, cunt. Did you notice anything showing K liked him?"

"I don't like him! Cupa, you better not!" K yelled at her. The younger teen ignored and awaited for Cupa's answer.

"Y-yes, I-"

"What was the sign?"

K was extremely enraged now, silently swearing Cupa's name.

"Well, for one, K had something in his pants…." Cupa muttered through tears.

"What was that?"

"He had something in his pants! K had something in his pants every time he saw him!"

"Continue."

At this point, Cupa's boyfriend KHdudeable was blushing.

"I do not like-" He tried to interrupt. Desmond glared at him. Her glares always worked when it comes to shutting people up. With the other two listening quietly, she proceeded to ask Cupa.

"Any other signs?"

"K tried to hug him about ten times today, seven yesterday, and thirteen the day before!"

K shook his head. Cupa nodded.

"You did, stop denying it." Levi hissed at K.

Desmond dropped Cupa onto the top bunk, and climbed inside. She took up the ropes and pointed her middle finger at K.

"H-HEEEEY!" KHdudeable stuttered. Desmond shrugged. "This is our fort, so stay the hell out."

"What should we name it?" Cupa asked.

"Fort K-Is-Gay!" Cupa suggested firstly.

"Fort Billy + Akira = 69?" Desmond asked.

"Fort K is annoying."

"I am not!" K argued.

"Yes you are, K!" Cupa screeched. In the meanwhile, Desmond was trying to make up a new name.

"Why a new name? Isn't Desmond perfectly fine?"

"Well, it is. But I tend to make up many fake names, in case I have to run or fake my name."

"-And in case there's someone else named Desmond."

"...So, any ideas?"

Cupa pouted cut-

**Desmond: NO.**

**Kallista: Okay,fine!**

Cupa pouted, looking adorable as she-

**Desmond: I SAID FUCKING NO AND YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN. **

Cupa was then hit by a rock, and she fainted.

**Desmond: FUCKING DONE.**

**Levi: I feel like this will repeat when she names her firstborn.**

**Desmond: I won't give birth to any horrible little shit. It'll commit suicide anyways. But if I somehow get a kid I'm naming it Phoenix.**

**Kallista: CHANGE IT THE FUCK BACK!**

**Levi: No.**

**Desmond: No.**

**khdudeable: Let's continue with this. IGNORING THE MEAN REMARK OF YOU TWO, OF COURSE!**

Cupa took a bite out of an apple, while calmly rubbing her head. Just then, the teenager on the bunk bed smashed the fourth wall and yelled at KHdudeable.

"Stop making that whore look like me." Desmond said.

"How am I making her look like you?! By making her constantly drugged? Or obsessed with a guy?"

"Listen here, shitface. First you try to make her have D-cups, like me. Then you try to make her calm all the time. THEN you make her eat only apples. And after that, your shitty little brain farts out the question: "Why not make her a replacement?" She sarcastically asked. "So you make her have a crush on the same guy who I love! If you don't edit Cuntupa back to her whorey self, I will force feed you glass, slash your limbs and throw you under a fucking bus!"

He stood shocked as Desmond's scarf and jacket flailed. Yes, she changes clothes, deal with it.

K's laptop made a sound, signaling that his co-writer and friend Kallista sent a message.

"_Come on kh just turn cupa back as desi wants_", the message said, "_You don't want her destroying your laptop_"

"But-" He began typing, just to receive yet another message of Kallista's.

"_Seriously. Pissing Desmond off equals problems._"

KH decided to reply. "But I want Cupa to be an interesting character"

"You write her however you want but don't make her similar to Desi because they're supposed to be opposite of each other"

"Can I make Cupa be Kitty who lies to people just to charm them then kills them?"

She responded quickly and angrily. "No! Desmond is Kitty, I planned it out. Kitty is supposed to be a skilled girl who tricks people, mostly Cupa fans, then kills them mercilessly! Cupa isn't merciless, or skilled. Cupa wouldn't kill her fans like that. Desmond? She pretends to be something, when she is defeated she comes back as another girl, then just turns on them all! So I got everything planned out with an alternate scene, you write it, ok?

"

Desmond victoriously hissed at KH as she went back to her universe.

"Where were you. Cupa and K fucked once they saw you gone." The raven-hair whispered to her.

"Nothing much, broke the fourth wall, yelled at KHdudeable."

"And in the process, you got some new stuff with your hair."

"Oh hell yeah, I found this awesome purple and black hairclip."

"Now you got that in check, let's go out so we don't have to hear them. They're getting it on." He whispered and hid on the roof of the treehouse. Desmond went after him.

_**MEANWHILE! WITH! CUPA! AND! KKKKKK!**_

"...You think they're gone yet?" I asked Cupa when I heard Desmond and Levi leave.

"Yep!"

"Okay, then we can finally try to leave this place, I haven't seen light in who knows how long!"

"Yep!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, lets sneak out the window, since I've been cutting it since we got here it should be easy to break."

I tried to break it. Unfortunately, it was the same unbreakable glass. Which means, only Nightclan warriors could pass through. I silently cursed Desmond's name.

"WHEN ARE WE GETTING OUT DESMOND!" I yelled looking at the treehouse's roof I knew they were on. No answer.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" I yelled at the same place. No answer.

"FINE, BE A BITCH!" I yelled walking over to Cupa.

A paper flied down next to me. It said:

"A girl who speaks her mind isn't a bitch, nor is the one who doesn't. Maybe the real bitch here is you."

"GOD DAMMIT, DESMOND!"

Another paper.

"God damn what? It? You're basically telling God to damn Cupa. Cuntupa is an it."

"YOU DECEIVING PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed at her.

Yet another paper.

"I was _always _a deceiving piece of shit, not supposed to be here. And yet I continue to be a deceiving girl. And yet I don't follow society's stupid rules."

"WHATEVER!"

She threw another paper at me, wrapped around a rock.

"Whatever doesn't solve things. If it did, then I would be yelling it all the time. Back in Croatia, schools weren't really _that _good. I had a lot of problems. You know, most people weren't surprised when our country fell into crisis. Yes, it was bad, yes, they hated it, but it wasn't surprising."

"Really? I didn't know." I said sarcastically. "How are you writing so quickly?"

Yet another paper was thrown at me.

"I'm used to writing quickly. And of course you didn't know. You didn't ever see the fading colors on the houses, the holes in the floor. Oh, it was only in my city. But since I never moved out, it was horrible growing up. You never witnessed most of your crushes laughing at you, you never witnessed name calling. You were never delusional, you never tried to choke yourself. You don't know shit about me."

Another paper.

"You don't know what I've been through. You were never yelled at. Cuntupa is all the same. You two grew up in love, luxury, comfort, happiness. I grew up with delusions, hatred, crisis, misery. If you got a B on a test, or maybe a C, it'd be cheered for. If I got a B or a C, I'd be laughed at. I was the best, and people always expected A's."

And another.

"No more of that. They expected an angel to ascend from hell. And they got one of the worst demons. To be a _perfect _girl, I'd have to be raised in some fancy society. Or maybe I'd have to be dumb when it comes to stuff besides school. If it wasn't for my rebellious attitude, if I didn't stand up for myself, then I'd still be perfect. Trust deceives, fuckers. Just like me."

"Wow, I got all that information about you without even asking… should've tried this a long time ago."

She threw another paper.

"Now you can judge me, once you know what is going on. Go ahead, bastard, judge me for not turning out as society wants. Judge me for having long hair going around my face instead of held back like all the other girlies from my class. Judge me for being miserable as I am. Judge me for being a rebel, judge me for hating everyone. Because, a girl is supposed to love everyone even if they break her, isn't she? No. I'm _not _like all the other girls from my class, no. I'm not tiny. I'm not a living skeleton. I don't have my hair held back. I don't wear leggings. I entered puberty long before they did. Only now you have the rights to judge me for who I am and for who I'm not, once you have heard the whole story."

"Hey, I don't judge… but it sounds like you either want me to judge you or you were VERY depressed. just saying."

A paper airplane gently floated down onto my head. I unfolded it.

"I was depressed. In fact, i still am. But i don't show it. I won't ever. You won't see me in tears. You won't see me weeping like all the weaklings."

"Well, people who cry aren't always weak, they could be one of the strongest people you could ever know."

Another paper airplane with small stars flied down.

"And those who don't cry in public, they are the strongest. They keep their tears from pouring. Yet people always called me a weakling and took the advantage to mock me, back in that hellhole of a school."

"Maybe they were jealous. you never know unless you ask."

"Of what? That girl I was, who preferred to be called Mina Tsukimoto, was one of the most pathetic and miserable beings. "

"Well, they might have been jealous of how much self control you had? I don't know I wasn't there."

"They can't be jealous anymore. There's no self control left. None."

"Well, you haven't killed me or Cupa. so there is some left."

"How about that time I beat the shit out of you? There's no use in defending me. I just deceive."

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway when are we leaving?"

"Nobody said you ever were going to."

"Really? Are we really never leaving."

"Nobody ever said you weren't leaving."

"Well, if we are leaving then how long do we have to stay here for?"

"Nobody knows."

"Then why don't we leave now?"

"Well, why didn't Green of Grassclan just let his prisoners out when they asked?"

"Who?"

"Billy. Greenpatch."

"Don't know them, and I don't know. Maybe he was stupid?"

"And maybe that was the only thing he was smart at. He didn't let his prisoners out. Here's one to him for being smart at least once."

"Well, we aren't prisoners."

"Nobody said you aren't."

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

"Did I f**king stutter?"

"So, were now prisoners?!"

"No, I just said that nobody said you aren't."

"Well, then are we?"

"Nobody said you were."

"JUST ANSWER THE GAD DAMN QUESTION! Are we prisoners or no?!"

"Nobody said anything about you being prisoners or not."

"ANSWER IT!"

"Why would I? Don't you remember what I said?"

In an instant, I remembered her words from a week or so ago.

_You can't make a cat do anything._

"Well then. I might have figured something out, if you answer I'll get you catnip."

"Why would I need catnip?"

"You're a cat… right?"

"A cat hybrid. 85% human, 15% cat."

"Well, then you should like catnip right?"

"No. 15% is personality."

"Ohh… well I can see that."

"You can hear it through my words, see it through my acts, read it through my messages."

"Really, I never noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"I've noticed your cat like personalities."

"Oh, did you now? Can you notice what type of cat am I?"

"No, but I don't think that would matter."

"Of course it would matter. Am I an Egyptian Mau, who is worshipped and prideful, am I the crazy Cheshire, am I a Persian cat, or maybe I'm a Siamese."

"Or you could be a mix of all of them."

"That's right, maybe I could be a result from a weird orgy? That's sick. Well, how would you classify me?"

"I don't know you're part human part cat, what would you classify as then?"

"How would I know? My opinion on myself apparently does not matter one bit, just as society taught me."

"Well, than that society is stupid, it doesn't what other people think only what you think about yourself. anyone disagrees ignore."

"Back to the topic. How would you two classify me as?"

"I would classify you as probably a cheshire, Egyptian mau mix I guess."

"I would say you're a ragdoll."

"Of course. Now that is sorted out. I'm just going to get some berries." She noted then climbed the other branches. I looked at Cupa. Cupa looked at me.

"Well, that was weird and random."

"Yeah, finding out that the leader of Nightclan is actually hella depressed."

"So… Umm…. Cupa, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

**MEANWHILE ON THE TOP BRANCH**

"...And then the bitch said we'd have enough money for a bus if I didn't waste a dollar on coffee." Desmond ranted, looking around and twirling with her hair, trying not to fangirl. "That wasn't a fucking waste, it was for some CafeLatte and holy hell it was awesome. I don't know why did I even consider that girl my friend."

"Why didn't she pay for her own bus? If you had two dollars, she had one, and if you were to go together, it'd cost your four dollars."

"See, I never thought about that. That asshole actually meant to take the bus herself. She'd take my money, go onto the bus, blah blah blah."

The brunette slightly brushed her hair out of her face.

"You keep buying that coffee if you wish to. Don't let her command you."

"Thanks for the advice..."

"You're better off without her. Buy coffee if you want, buy skittles, buy whatever you want. She's just another greedy bastard."

"Reminds me of my past class. Oh, by the way, let's check on Cuntupa and K."

She sneaked over to the balcony and looked through the window just to see K and Cupa in bed.

"Holy shit."

She whispered.

"You need to check this out."

He jumped down after her and gracefully landed. Both stared at Cupa and K, who were too distracted to see them.

"Get the cam." He shortly whispered to the girl, who took out a videocamera.

"You'd think I couldn't get any more traumatized. And then this happens."

"Wow, his dong sure is small." She commented after that. "It's gonna get lost in her vagayga which is as big as this universe."

"No wonder she's asking if it's in." He added.

After Cupa and K had finished their 'business' they looked at the window hearing something, and finding Desmond choking in between laughs on the floor, and Levi yelling at K to cover his crotch.

"Hey, cover your dong, K, nobody wants to see it. But if you don't want to, fine, there's not really anything to see!"

"And Cupa, cover your vagayga, or it'll suck everything in around here!" Desmond choked out, then continued to laugh.

K just looked pissed off, while Cupa was barely staying awake, from their 'activities' and tried to cover herself as best as she could.

"WHY THE F-K DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING!" K shouted at Levi and Desmond.

"Cause it was funny to watch you guys do that, with your barely existent dong, and Cupa's universal sized vagayga." Desmond said starting to stop laughing, but still having the occasional giggle fit.

"Do you know how many likes is this gonna get on youtube?" She asked. "Fuck youtube, this is going onto some porn website!"

"You mean like redtube?" K said entirely oblivious to what they were talking about, as usual.

"K, they saw us do that! Can you please stop them or something? Can you at least help me put my clothes on?"

"Huh, oh yeah… sure I can help." K responded to Cupa's question

"Can't you get them with your… Essence?"

"Nah, the damage has already been done… but we could get famous from stuff like this you know." K said, the last part sort of mindlessly.

"Hah! Like anyone would enjoy looking at that? It'd rather be laughed at."

"Well, that's my point people will think it's funny." K responded matter-of-factly.

"And they'd laugh at you, they'd bully you, and so on!" Desmond sarcastically threw her hands in the air.

"K, you perv! DON'T LET THEM PUBLISH!" Cupa screamed at him.

"Well, we can't exactly stop them, they recorded it and Desmond owns this place, if she wants she could kick us out or kill us." K responded.

"BUT I DON'T WANT PEOPLE LOOKING AT MY NUDES!"

"Well, they won't know who you are, or where you are, and they'll be my nudes as well."

"Oh? It'll be posted." Desmond whispered.

"So you'll post who we are?" K asked

"What did you expect from me?"

"True… true, well, if you're going to you may as well hurry it up."

"DON'T HURRY THEM UP! STOP THEM!" Cupa screamed.

"Why? they have full control over us, it's either they post it, or they can kill us." K replied actually remembering how much power Desmond currently had over them.

"BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY? OTHER BOYS SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES FOR ME!" She continued as Desmond tapped the screen on her touchscreen camera.

"Yes, the _other_ boys did, I'm not like that, if I can live at the loss of a little dignity I will, If I die either way I won't try If I have a chance of living then I will."

"YOU HAVE THE ESSENCE AND SHE'S JUST A STUPID LITTLE GIRL WHO THINKS SHE IS A GODDESS!"

"You described yourse-elf." Desmond said in a sing-songy voice.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Cupa responded in a accusatory tone.

"Little girl. You're little. Thinks she is a goddess? Oh, yeah. You push them all around. Sounds like you."

"Actually, I have to agree with Desmond on that one… but you're my goddess." K said turning it into a half-compliment.

"Aaaand… Published!" She sung once more, tapping the screen. Cupa's eyes widened.

"WOW! I didn't know eyes could go that big! They look like there from an anime!" K said.

"If that's anime, what are my eyes?" Desmond asked, throwing her hood back. She revealed her rather big eyes, blinking smugly as Cupa roared in envy.

"YOU BASTARD! K, COME ON, DEFEND ME! LIKE THE STUPID ASS YOU ARE!"

"HEY! I'm not stupid or a donkey!" K replied

"DEFEND ME!"

"FROM WHAT! There isn't any sort of monster here."

"SHE PUBLISHED THE VIDEO YOU STUPID ARSE! JUST DEFEND ME!"

"FROM WHAT! I don't understand cupa-neese!"

"TELL HER TO TAKE IT DOWN!"

"Oh look..." Levi commented at Cupa's yell. "Someone added a reply onto the video. You want to read this one, Desmond, or should I?"

"How about, neither." K said

"_Wow, I can't believe Cupa's such a whore! Why did she fuck this guy?!1!?_" Desmond decided to read out the comment including the exclamation marks.. "Oh, another one? _CUPA IS SUCH A SKANK I HATEH ER! WHYD SHE FUCK HIM?¨!_"

"Wow, guess we have an ex-cupa-fangroup audience, what did you name it?"

"Nothing much. Let's read another. _Whos the guy? btw i didnt think cuntupa would fall any lower than this._"

"Really, you guys are spreading that stupid nickname?"

"Oh, no, they made it up themselves."

"COME ON, DEFEND ME! DELETE THE VIDEO, K!" Cupa shrieked tearfully.

"Fine, I'll try. _/Speak_To_Author:_ Hey, can you take it down? or make cupa shut up?"

**Kallista: No can do. **

**khdudeable:Sorry it's too funny, but I might be able to make cupa shut up, kallista?**

**Kallista: Sure! You can do whatever you want with her, she's not my character.**

**khdudeable: kay, so then KHdudeable, guess I can do that.**

"Thanks."

"Hey, Cupa SHUT THE F-K UP!"

"..." Cupa tried to say something but no one could hear her say anything, which was really creepy.

"So, let's finish this off. Kallista?" Desmond clapped.

**Kallista: Finished.**

**khdudeable: YEAH! were back to work! sorry it took so long, I've gotten some new… time**

**Kallista: So! Now I'm going back to writing my other story, Rena, and KH will kind of help me. Thanks. So, bye for now, people!**

**khdudeable: Eeyup!**


End file.
